Utsukushiki Omoide
by A Lost Child From Heaven
Summary: "What... are you... going... to do?" she cried out... He smirked at her question and whispered in her ear seductively, "I'm going to make you my bitch." Sesshy/Kag I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ALL CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN EDITED CH 5 PART ONE IS OUT :)
1. Prologue: This is just the beginning

So this is my third Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing fanfiction.

I wanted to try something a little different. Every chapter will have smut, sex, anything sexual related! So please beware for those who are younger, DO NOT READ my story if you are under age! If you love getting mind fucked, continue reading because every single chapter will have some kind of lime/lemon scene in it!

Anyway, this chapter is very short but I decided to just go straight in and not give a background of what is going on. Eventually, everything will unfold in the upcoming chapters. Anyway, here is chapter one (which is actually just a prologue).

Enjoy! o

* * *

 _Utsukushiki Omoide_

 _Prologue - This is just the beginning._

She was naked. Holding onto the tree for balance as she was bent over having her legs spread wide. Sweet moans escaped her swollen pink lips as she felt ripples of pleasure go through her body. The feeling of his cock driving deep into her hitting her spot after each stroke he thrust into her pussy felt so good. Her juices trickled down her thighs as he continued to penetrate her, fucking her at moderate speed.

"Harder!" she moaned as she turned her head to look at the half-dressed male behind her. Chocolate eyes met golden orbs staring at her with desire. His face was handsome, beautiful to be exact. Had pale radiant skin. His blue half moon in the middle of his forehead. Magenta covered both his eyelids along with 2 strips on his high cheekbone, one on each side. His luscious silver hair flowed long to his legs, never once out of place. He was tall and muscular. All of his armour was off. His white haori with red flower patterns on his sleeves and the top left of his collar was wide open exposing his perfectly muscular body. His white hakamas were down to his ankles as he continued to fuck the miko.

Sesshomaru stared at her purring going harder giving his miko what she wanted. He watched her throw her ebony locks back as a groaned in pleasure. She closed her eyes, arching her back, he gripped her waist as picking up pace. He could feel her body starting to tense. He groaned as he grabbed her, pulling her close to him, penetrating her faster.

Kagome let go of the tree crying in pleasure. Claws grabbed her breast gently groping them and pulling on her nipples. She was in bliss. The way he had touched her spots caused her to become wetter. She could hear her juices as his thighs kept slapping her ass every time he pulled in and out of her. Groaning softly, she felt his tongue glide across her collarbone. Her eyes rolled back shuddering in his arms, "Ah... please don't stop! Make me cum!"

He purred gently in her ear, "I'm going to do more than just make you cum, my little miko." The daiyoukai drove himself deeper into her, taking a hand off her breast and he lifted her leg.

"What... are you... going... to do?" she cried out as she threw her head back on his chest. Her arousal was flaring as she thought of all the dirty things her lord would do to her. Her body continued to tense as she getting closer to coming.

He growled as he felt her pussy tighten even more. He continued to fuck deep into her core, hearing her sweet cries of pleasure continue to fill his sensitive ears. He smirked at her question and whispered in her ear seductively, "I'm going to make you, my bitch."

The miko's eyes rolled back as her body tensed and shook. She screamed juices running down his cock and his balls as she came. Sesshomaru groaned as he pushed himself as deep as he could releasing his seed into her and sinking his fangs into her neck claiming her as his.

After pulling out, Kagome stared at the daiyoukai cheeks flushed as she put her miko clothes on. He gave her a smirk showing his fangs as he was fixing his armour.

"So what now?" she asked as she continued to stare at her lord blushing.

He came up to her cupping her cheek gently with his soft hands, "I'm taking you home where you belong with me in the Western Lands."

"Should we at least tell them?" She whispered gently as she stared deeply into his golden orbs.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed her passionately. He broke their kiss and lifted her into his arms. "After I finish mating you, we can tell them."

Kagome's face started to flush red again as she smiled weakly at him, "I thought we just finished?"

" _This_ is just the _beginning_ , my little miko," he replied giving her a devilish grin and purred as he smelt her arousal.

"Oh Kami!" she whispered staring at him flushed still as she felt the heat between her legs rising.

The daiyoukai growled with delight and transformed into his light orb form then took off into the night sky.

* * *

So that was the prologue of Utsukushiki Omoide. Thank you for reading!

Please review at the bottom if you'd like!

I will update as soon as I can with chapter 1.

 **A Lost Child From Heaven**


	2. Ch 1 - I'm home

Thank you everyone that is following this story. I appreciate the fact that you enjoyed it so far. I hope I didn't make you guys wait long for chapter 1. Anyway, enjoy! .

* * *

 _Utsukushiki Omoide_

 _Chapter 1 - I'm home..._

It had been hours of travelling in the light orb. They flew across the night sky in the Western Lands and landed gracefully a balcony in a castle. The inu daiyoukai came out of the light with his woman in his arms. He placed her down on her feet gently. The miko looked around and gasped as she stared over the balcony. She continued to scan the area, "Is this _all_ of your home?"

He smirked as he quickly began to take off his armour, taking his swords out of his obi and placing them against one side of the shoji doors behind him. He then stood behind her watching her soak in the view of their castle, "This is just a view from the bedroom there is more to see in o _ur_ home."

Kagome looked down and gasped as she saw a garden below. Flowers of various hues sparkled against the moon's radiance. Pathways and bushes were put in place with benches. There was even a pond in the middle of the garden. A small blush stained her cheeks as she smiled in amaze at the natural scenery. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the miko and leaned over her, caressing his cheek against hers. "I'm glad you like it. It was my mother's garden and now it belongs to you, koi."

The miko blushed as she melted in her lover's arms. She stared at the half crescent moon in the sky as it's light shimmered onto them. _'It's funny that we ended up like this...'_

 _ **The day Kagome returned to Feudal Japan.**_

Kagome closed the door to the sacred well house behind her. Tears were running down her face after she had said farewell to her family. She knew this would be the last time she would ever see them again. Mom, Souta, and grandps - they were her family here and as much as she felt like she didn't belong in the present. She missed her friends in the Feudal Era so much. The young girl wiped her tears away taking a deep breath. She walked up to the well and looked down. She could feel the magic energy from the well calling for her to come forth.

She took another deep breath and smiled, "Okay, I'm ready! I'm coming, everyone!"

She jumped into the well falling into the blue magic portal that now surrounded her.

 _'Especially you Inuyasha, I'm coming.'_

O.o.o

The inu daiyoukai strolled through Inuyasha's forest silently. He sighed softly to himself running his claws through his metallic hair. He had just visited his ward, Rin in Edo after leaving her there to get used to being around humans like herself. He was glad he left her in Lady Kaede's hands, but going to Edo always felt odd going into the human village to see Rin. As always, eyes were on him. By now he would have thought they would have been used to him coming and going every now and then to drop off gifts for Rin here in Edo.

Sesshomaru soon past the Goshinboku and stared at it. He frowned a bit as he continued to stare, the wind blowing his hair gently. _'What you did was foolish, Inuyasha... all for that girl that followed you around like a lost pup.'_ He then turned and continued walking with the thought of the miko with the strange clothes that used to run around with his brother. He hadn't seen her or smell her scent lingering for years now. Where did she go? Why didn't any of her friends know where she was? He walked past the Bone Eater's well and felt an energy coming from it.

 _'Hn. Interesting.'_ thought Sesshomaru as he turned his head slightly. He smelt some kind of magic coming from the well and stopped walking. Then a blue light came from the well shimmering. He turned around slowly to stare at the well. As soon as the bright light vanished, the daiyoukai froze and his eyes had widen as he smelt a familiar scent.

"Impossible..."

O.o.o

When she landed at the bottom of the well, the miko looked up seeing the sky, hearing birds chirping and the breeze of the wind. "I'm home..." she whispered happily to herself.

 _'_ _Alright! Let's do this Kagome!'_

She began to grab the old branches along the well and started to climb. Out of nowhere a white fluffy thing wrapped itself around her and pulled her out of the well. The girl screamed as she was dragged out of the well and dropped onto the ground with a thud.

"Hey!" cried Kagome as she sat by the mouth of the well rubbing her butt. She heard a calm deep voice and looked up eyes widen with surprise.

"It is you..." said Sesshomaru as he stared at the miko with his golden orbs, standing about a foot away from her. He couldn't believe it. The miko was here. It had been three years since he last saw her. The smell of delicious fruits. Kagome was back.

The miko stared at the daiyoukai blinking innocently as her eyes widen. She was sure as hell was not expecting to see him here. ' _Lord Sesshomaru!_ _Of all people, er demons. The cold prince?'_

This was new for Kagome. She had to admit, she was _very_ shocked. A small smile graced upon her face as she stared at him. _'At least I am greeted by a familiar face, although he does not like me.'_

"Sesshomaru!" squealed Kagome as she got up and gave him a big hug, rubbing her face in his mokomoko. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm so _happy_ to see you!"

He growled at the girl, pushing her off of him. "The next time you touch me, I assure you will regret it, miko."

Kagome giggled as a small blush appeared on her face, "Oh! I missed your scum ass too!"

He growled at her again giving her a cold look causing her to laugh harder. Sesshomaru sighed and flicked his hair staring back at the Bone Eater's well. He walked past her ignoring her and looked down it, "Explain, how you magically appeared in the dried up well."

The miko raised her eyebrows at him and laughed nervously. She rubbed the back of her head as she looked at him, "Because I magically appeared in the well... It's really hard to explain. I don't want you to think I'm lying if I tell you how."

He stared at her and sniffed to see if she was lying. So far she was telling the truth and so far she didn't answer his question. Sesshomaru frowned at the woman, "Explain."

"Fine," she sighed as she stared into his eyes. "Long story short, I'm not from you this time. I live 500 years in the future."

He folded his arms and lightly tapped his claws along his arms, "And?"

Kagome let out a heavy sigh as she continued with her story. "On my fifteenth birthday, I was dragged into the well by Lady Centipede with the Shikon no Tama unknowingly in my body. The jewel came out of my body, I met Inuyasha, freed him and then I accidentally broke the jewel. After accidentally breaking it, we had to find back the shards so I could make it whole again and the rest you already know... Also, I couldn't come back for three years until now."

"Hn," he stared at her taking in the information. He didn't smell any lies. She was telling the truth. He slowly nodded his head while being deep in his thoughts. _'So now that the portal reopened, she has returned. Which means, she came back for them and Inuyasha... She will wonder where the half breed is.'_

"So now that your portal opened back up, you returned for my half-brother," he stated quietly as he looked into her big chocolate eyes.

She nodded happily blushing as she thought of the inu hanyou she loved. "Yeah, I really missed him so much."

"Hn... I see," replied Sesshomaru quietly as he turned around and slowly walked away from Kagome, heading toward the bushes.

"W-wait!" she said as she turned to watch him walk away. He stopped and turned his head slightly at her. She took a step forward, clenching her hands to her chest. As much as she knew Sesshomaru wasn't the biggest fans of humans, she was curious as to why he was around here in Inuyasha's forest near Lady Kaede's village. "Why are you here, Sesshomaru? Where's Inuyasha? Did you guys get into it again?"

He closed his eyes as a low growl rumbled in his throat. The girl annoyed him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her about Inuyasha's whereabouts. He wasn't ready to explain why, but he knew he would eventually have to tell her. He had a message to give to her. _'She will want to know the truth... that whelp had a message for her after all.'_

He opened his golden eyes and continued walking forward, "Come back by sunset, if you wish for me to answer your question, miko."

Kagome watched as he disappeared into the forest and shouted after him. "I have a name you know, try to use it!"

He didn't look back but kept on walking. She smiled and turned the opposite direction of where Sesshomaru was walking and started heading toward's Edo.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Kagome closed her eyes taking in the memory that had flood her mind. It was when she had returned to the past unexpectedly greeted by Sesshomaru. She blushed and sighed softly in her lord's arms.

Soon his hands began to grab her breast gently and massage them. She moaned softly leaning her head back on his chest, "Sesshomaru..."

"Mm," he moaned huskily as he breathed in her scent.

She was beginning to become aroused. He opened his mouth running his tongue along her neck. His mate shuddered as she squeezed her legs together. Her scent was increasing by the second causing the daiyoukai to growl in delight. He began kissing and sucking her neck as he thirstily shredded her haori. She gasped and turned around to look at him revealing her breast to him. Chocolate eyes filled with lust met gold eyes filled with hunger. He purred at her and shred her bottoms as he continued to stare at what belonged to him. "Come to me," he whispered as he inhaled her scent, becoming lost in her arousal.

She walked up to her lord, crashing her lips onto his, kissing him deeply. He purred at her as he opened his mouth shoving his tongue into her mouth searching for her tongue. Kagome moaned into his mouth as she placed her hands on his chest and began to undress him from his haori. Sesshomaru smiled against her lips and he helped her take his haori off and began to move his hands to her wet folds, separating them and rubbing the little bud above her entrance.

Kagome moaned louder as he rubbed her clit, in circles with his thumb. She began to run her hands down his muscles along her chest, going down touching his hard rock abs. Her small fingers gliding across his abs then his navel, she continued going down feeling the strip of treasure hair. She then placed her hands in his hakamas earning a purr from the inu daiyoukai. She then grabbed his hard cock stroking it up and down, feeling Sesshomaru insert two claws in her wetness penetrating her.

The miko broke their kiss groaning in pleasure. Sesshomaru kept his eyes locked on her while he continued to finger her and feel her stroke him at a moderate speed. She looked back at him as she flushed, moaning while he growled softly in pleasure. Kagome couldn't take this teasing anymore. She wanted all of him in her.

"Please... just put it in me already," she moaned out as she looked at her lover while he continued to tease her.

He purred as he pulled his claws out of her pussy and shredded his hakamas. He lifted Kagome, legs wrapped around him as he entered into her and began penetrating her. She groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to move with him. Moving up and down like a see saw, Kagome bounced on his dick as Sesshomaru held her ass, penetrating fast in her. Her pink nipples rubbed against his hard muscled chest. Juices ran down his cock and his balls, dripping onto the floor of the balcony.

Groans and moans of pleasure filled the air. Sesshomaru could feel her body starting to tense as he kept droving himself in her. He wasn't ready for her to cum just quite yet. He slowed his pace down making her whine for more.

"Go faster... please go deep in me!" she whined looking into his eyes of rich gold. She wanted more. She wanted him deep in her, fucking her hard so more of her juices could coat his cock.

Sesshomaru moved to the balcony railing, "Hold onto the railing."

She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and grabbed on the railing for support. The daiyoukai then pushed himself deep into her causing her to arch her back in pleasure. A cry escaped her pink lips filling the air around them. Sesshomaru began to fuck her faster and deeper.

Kagome was in a whole new world.

Sesshomaru stared at her as he watched her face creepily have a perverted grin. The hunger in her eyes. Her breast bounced each thrust he gave her. Her hip moving in rhythm with him. More juices poured out of her as it dripped down her ass and more going down the inuyoukai's balls. Her aroma, the intoxication of her nectar was all he could smell.

His miko _wanted_ him like the horny little bitch she was and Sesshomaru loved it.

He groaned in pleasure as he was feeling her body tense again. He moved faster earning another cry from the miko. She rolled her eyes throwing her head from side to side. She knew she was going to cum. "Ah, shit! Ohh, I'm gonna cum!" Kagome screamed as she started to quiver against him.

The daiyoukai continued to groan as he quickened his movements slamming himself deep into her.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Kagome!"

Juices milked his cock as he shot his seed deep into her. Kagome let go of the railing trembling as she fell forward landing in Sesshomaru's arms. He held onto her, both now breathing heavily together. The miko rested her head on his shoulders smiling.

"I love you."

He pulled himself out of her and shifted Kagome in his arms cradling her. He looked down at her giving her a loving look as she gave him a weak loving smile. "I love you too, mate."

She snuggled into him and closed her eyes smiling to herself. Sesshomaru chuckled softly as he turned toward the door, "Come let us go rest, my love."

He opened the door and they disappeared into the darkness of their bedroom.

* * *

That was chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.

Please take the time to give a review if you would like to.

I will do my best to update as soon as I can.

 **A Lost Child From Heaven**


	3. Ch 2 - Never heartbroken again

**I am terrible sorry I am just posting this chapter. I am back in school and the amount of stuff I have to read for my program is ridiculous. I had so much more stuff I wanted to add to this chapter, but shit happens.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Utsukushiki Omoide_

 _Chapter 2 - Never heartbroken again_

The sun shone into the bedroom lighting the room gently as it revealing the room from the windows and balcony door. It was a large master bedroom with the walls painted crimson red and sakura patterns along the lower half of the wall. A wardrobe and a dresser and a mirror in one corner, two shoji door entrances; one that leads to somewhere in the bedroom and the hallway. A small fireplace was in the middle against the wall and the bed on the opposite side of the fireplace. White sheets with red sakura patterns graced along with the sheets.

The couple laid in each other's arms peacefully sleeping. Well maybe for the miko, as the daiyoukai's peace was disturbed by his retainer.

Sesshomaru woke to the sound of the shoji door opening. He opened his eyes and glared at the doorway and grabbed his pillow and threw it at the youkai who intruded him and his mate's slumber. "Jaken, are you begging for a death wish this moment? You are entering into my bedroom chambers while I am with my mate!"

A shriek and a thud came from the youkai shutting the door. "Iie milord! F-forgive your lowly servant for disturbing you. T-the Lady Mother, she summons you in the study!"

Sesshomaru sighed to himself, _'What could she possibly want? She's going to have to wait until I am ready to deal with her.'_

"Is that all, Jaken?" asked Sesshomaru in a low voice.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"You are dismissed. Oh, and Jaken, the next time you spy upon my person and my mate, I will make sure _she_ will be the one to kill you."

"Hai, milord!" With that, Jaken left in a hurry.

Sesshomaru turned his head and stared at the miko laying beside him wrapped around his mokomoko under the sheets. She looked so calm as she slept. Her lips were pouted slightly. A moan escaped her lips as she snuggled more into mokomoko and a small smile graced her face. The daiyoukai smiled softly and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. _'My mate. I'll always make sure you're happy and never heartbroken again.'_

 **The day Kagome returned to Feudal Japan**

After both individuals left the forest, Sesshomaru stayed behind and watched the miko from a far distance while hiding his presence. Kagome had gone into the village and had Rin approach her with a mighty hug as she was excited to see her. Then was dragged off to be reunited with the youkai slayer and the monk inside of their home.

The daiyoukai sighed to himself as he knew that this was going to be awhile. He began to walk away heading back toward the Goshinboku and sat up in the tree and closed his eyes. He would wait for the miko to come when it was time. Sesshomaru began to mediate. He had a promise he needed to fulfill for the hanyou. As much as he disliked, Inuyasha, he grew to have respect for his half-brother. He knew his half-brother wanted him to do this task for him and that he didn't want anyone to know what was going on except for the miko. The rest of his pack have asked questions and didn't get the full truth they have requested. Till this day, nobody knows.

OoOo

A few hours past and Sesshomaru could smell the change in the wind. He opened his eyes and seen that the sun was about to set. _'The miko will arrive soon. I can hear her footsteps.'_

He stood up and leaned against the tree watching the sunset. Beautiful hues of pink, purple, blue, and orange painted the sky as he continued to soak in the scenery with his pools of gold.

"Sesshomaru!"

He slightly turned his head and seen the girl running toward the Goshinboku. Chocolate brown eyes look up at him, panting as she stopped in front of the tree.

"You have come, miko," stated Sesshomaru not once looking at her. He could sense that she was upset. A mixture of anger and worry.

"Where is he? Where is Inuyasha?" asked Kagome eager as she stared at the back of his head."I want answers, Sesshomaru. I know you know where Inuyasha is. Please just tell me what's going on."

He turned around and stared down at her with his cold golden eyes. She had changed out of her previous outfit and wore a short emerald kimono with white orchids on the sleeve. She had her hands clenched to her side as she continued to look at him. The daiyoukai stared into her chocolate brown eyes. He could see the concern and anger. He nodded his head slightly as she continued to speak.

"Sango and Miroku don't even know where he is! They haven't heard or seen him in almost a year and a half! I come back from the future to be home with Inuyasha and my friends and nobody knows where the fuck he is! Where the hell is Inuyasha? What the hell is going on? What did you do? We all know how much the great Lord Sesshomaru hates his hanyou half-brother!"

Sesshomaru jumped down gracefully in front of Kagome. He frowned slightly. His heart skipped a beat as he continued to stare at the miko. He should have been angry for disrespecting his person like that, but he didn't. He didn't understand why his heart skipped but he could see the hurt in her eyes. She had returned in hopes to be with Inuyasha. He closed his golden eyes. As much as he didn't want to do this, she did need to know. "I could kill you right now for talking to me in that kind of tone, but I won't as the whelp asked me to look after your ass. And you're right about this Sesshomaru knowing something. What I am about to tell you, none of your comrades know."

"Well, what is it? What the hell happened to Inuyasha and what do you mean by, "look after me"?" She glared at him as tears came to her eyes. She waited three years to be reunited with Inuyasha being split apart because of the Bone Eater's well's portal closing. She came back to be with her beloved to find out that nobody knows where he is.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, determined to know what was going on.

The daiyoukai swallowed hard as he felt his heart skip another beat. As much of an intimidating lord that he was, this was a task that was just odd to him. Usually, he wouldn't have a problem discussing death to a person, though it is a touchy topic to talk about. But she was different. She was an enigma. She was always cheerful and not judgmental like Rin. She was strong mentally and though she had no training of her power in the past, she was pretty powerful for an amateur. Sesshomaru stared at her and frowned again. He knew this wasn't going to end good and bluntly said it staring at her with his cold golden eyes.

Kagome eyes widen as she dropped to her knees. Tears automatically trickled down her cheeks as she stared at the inuyoukai. Her mouth went dry and cracked as she repeated what Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha... is... dead?"

The daiyoukai stared at her as he swallowed again. He felt a slight pain in his chest as he watched as tears came down her face. A shriek escaped Kagome's mouth as she screamed in agony.

"IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Kagome cried as she launched herself at him and began to attack him. "YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD?!"

Sesshomaru growled softly as he grabbed her hands stopping her from attacking him. He stared at her calmly, "I did not kill my brother."

"Liar! You always hated him because he was a hanyou! And not to mention all the times you attacked him for Tetsusaiga!" cried Kagome as her eyes began to turn pink. Her aura began to glow pink as her hair danced gently against her aura. She began using her miko power through her palms slowly purifying the daiyoukai, "Go to hell, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru groaned in pain as he felt her slowly purifying his hands. The pain in his chest continued again as he watched her as she continued to scream at him and purify him. His eyes began to bleed red and growled angrily, "I DID NOT KILL INUYASHA!"

The miko calmed her powers and stared at him with defeat as more tears came down her face. The daiyoukai's eyes went back to normal and released his grip on her. Kagome bowed her head at him as her shoulders shook from sobbing. "Go... men."

He watched her knees give out, falling to the ground as she continued to cry and talk to herself. He then looked at his palms as the smell of his burnt flesh lingered. She burned just the first layer of his skin. He knew she was strong, but not this strong. He looked back at Kagome who was now rocking herself as she cried.

 _Why does my heart ache for her?'_ He continued to stare asking himself questions then the flashback of Rin not reviving in his arms when he rescued her from the underworld flooded his mind. His eyes softened as he realized why.

 _'The pain she feels, I have once felt it too when I couldn't bring Rin back. She is heartbroken. No... she is broken.'_

Kagome cried her heart out in front of the lord of The Western Lands. She didn't care. Her beloved Inuyasha was dead. "Why, Inuyasha?! Why!?"

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her pain to go away. He kneeled down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her small form carefully so his armour and swords didn't poke her. She wrapped her arms around him as she continued to cry, nuzzling her face in his mokomoko. He sat back against the tree root and lifted Kagome onto his lap. He placed his hand on her head and began stroking her hair. "Gomen ne, Kagome."

She looked up at him sniffling as she rested her hands on his chest. He slowly dropped his hands to his side and stared at her. She whispered softly to him as her lips trembled with tears still coming down her face, "How did it happen? How did he die?"

The inuyoukai closed his eyes and growled angrily as he remembered what happened. "It was a year and a half ago. Inuyasha had came to me begging for me to take the Tetsusaiga. At first, I hesitated. It didn't make sense as to why he wanted me to take it, then I smelt the poison on his breath. He told me he was tired of waiting. He watched the monk and the slayer have their family and he wanted his family with you. He said he already was dead the moment you left."

A small cry escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and cried into his mokomoko and continued to hear him speak.

"Inuyasha died in my arms after he dropped Tetsusaiga in my hand and explained his reasoning. His dying wish was for me to watch over you if I were to bump into you in the future and to let you know that he loved you very much...," said Sesshomaru and began growling more. "It was foolish of him to do something like that. As much as I did not like my brother, I had respect for him for being able to master Tetsusaiga and become a strong inuhanyou. Father would have been proud."

Kagome held onto him tightly as she continued to cry, "Sesshomaru."

He began purring softly to try and comfort her and wrapped his arms around her again. Eventually, Kagome's cries began to die as he continued to soothe her with his purring. She got comfortable in his lap and began to pet mokomoko as she hiccuped and sniffled. The miko sighed softly as she looked up to Sesshomaru wiping her face. "Gomen ne. I didn't mean to cry all over you, considering the fact that you don't like ningens. I guess I'm really not afraid of you and you acted like a real friend being here to hold me and let me cry. You could have been a huge asshole and walk off like you usually would do with Inuyasha. And I'm probably talking too much, aren't I?"

He opened his eyes looking down at her and nodded his head, "You are, but I don't mind. As much as you annoy this Sesshomaru, I felt obligated to comfort you. It is understandable to mourn over the death of a loved one. Plus, I am a man of my word."

She gave him a small smile and closed her eyes, "Thanks for being my friend, Sesshomaru."

"Friend..." whispered Sesshomaru as he watched her slowly drift into slumber. He sighed softly as he continued to watch her sleep. What was this ningen doing to him? Is he becoming soft with this miko? First, it was Rin who softened him a bit, now her? _'A friend... that's what she wishes to call me. As much as this girl is odd, she makes me want to protect her. She makes me want nothing to happen to her. I want to keep seeing her happy and not broken like this. I refuse to see Kagome's heartbreak again... the pain is unbearable. Your wish has been granted, Inuyasha. I will protect the miko.'_

 **End of Flashback**

Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed his sleeping mate on her lips gently. She moaned and began to stir nuzzling deeper into mokomoko, "Sesshy..."

He smirked and leaned forward again, nipping at her neck. Kagome opened her eyes and giggled gently pushing Sesshomaru away, "Behave, boy!"

The daiyoukai growled huskily at her as he wrapped his arms around her, "Not until I'm done mating you, koi."

The miko blushed and sat up slowly, "What do you mean when you're done? Shouldn't you be done already?"

He gave her a smirk and a chuckled deeply causing Kagome to become a bit aroused. "I'm just getting started. I simply just dipped my foot in your lake. I haven't finished bathing in it yet. _The temperature is just right._ "

 _'Oh. Fuck. Me!'_ Kagome squeaked and threw the covers off her, jumping out of bed. "Speaking of bathing, can I have a bath? I feel gross and dirty from sweating last night."

Sesshomaru got out of bed and approached his mate as she backed away hitting her back against a shoji door. He purred at her and licked his lips, "You're more than just dirty, little miko. You're a filthy, little bitch."

Kagome flushed red as she bit her lip imagine what he would do to her while they bathed. She felt the heat rising between her legs as her lover now stood in front of her giving her a devilish smile.

He pulled her close to his body and opened the door behind her exposing a private hot spring connected to their bedroom. The miko turned around and stared in awe at the hot springs. The inuyoukai gently pulled some of her loose hair behind her ear and whispered gently, "Are you ready, _Kagome_?"

She shuddered against him and Sesshomaru smiled as he picked her up walking toward the spring.

Kagome giggled as she smiled at her lord, "You know I'm not that sore to walk."

He got into the spring and placed her in the water. Sesshomaru reached over to the side grabbing a sponge and a soap from inside a basket that was beside the rocks. He wrapped his arms around her small form and smiled at her. "This Sesshomaru knows you can walk. I am just excited to wash my dirty little Kagome."

Kagome flushed again as she got out his arms. She moved away from him making a humph noise, "Stop calling me dirty, Sesshy!"

He knew she was becoming more aroused by the smell of her sweet nectar lingering in the air. He laughed and grinned to himself as he moved behind her moved her ebony locks away from her shoulders exposing it and some of the back of her neck. He began to kiss the back of her neck and along her shoulder. "Why should I stop?"

Kagome moaned as she felt Sesshomaru trace kisses along her shoulder. She knew she was becoming wet because of her lovers teasing. She clamped her legs together as she felt the heat rise more between her thighs. She continued to moan as he moved back to her neck and lick it gently. "Because it's our first bath together in _our_ home..."

Sesshomaru hummed softly to himself grinning again as he stopped placing kisses along her flesh. He knew she was getting more aroused by her scent smelling sweeter. He started to wet the sponge and soap. He began to lather them together and run the sponge against her back. "We will have plenty more baths together. It's been a while since I last saw you this _wet_."

Kagome moaned gently becoming more turned on. He turned her around and began washing her arms slowly. "Stop teasing me..."

"I am not. I am just simply washing you," said Sesshomaru as he continued to wash her arms and moved to her breast and began to massage her breast. The miko arched her back and moaned louder as she felt the sponge move along her nipple. The daiyoukai smiled playfully as he continued to wash his dirty miko. He simply was just bathing her, making a point that she was a dirty person. She wanted it more than ever and Sesshomaru wasn't going to give it to her just yet as much as he was turned on by her arousal.

He lifted Kagome up onto the edge of the spring and moved between her legs having his erection brush against her folds. She whimpered as she bucked her hips at him, "Just fuck me already, Sesshomaru!"

He chuckled softly and leaned forward nibbling on her earlobe. The inuyoukai purred gently and whispered in his beloved's ear as he began to wash between her legs, "I told you that you're a dirty little bitch. All I did was simply wash you and all I can smell is your delicious sweet nectar in the air."

She cried gently as her body tensed while feeling the sponge brushed against her clit over and over. She kept bucking her hips forward as she stared at her mate with lust in her brown eyes. He stared back at her with his gold amber eyes smiling playfully at her. She was gonna cum and he wasn't going to allow her to, at least not yet. He stopped washing her between her legs and hummed at her, "Mmmm not yet. It's my turn."

The miko looked at him dumbfounded as he stopped and threw the sponge at her and began bathing himself in front of her. "Sesshomaru..."

She sat there watching him take the bar of soap and stroke it across his chest, taking his free hand and lathering the suds all over his chest. She watched him work his way down to his penis studying him as he washed his member and moaned at him. He stared at her smirking the whole time he washed himself. _'She is such a nasty little bitch. Just wait until later my little miko.'_

"Just five minutes please!," begged Kagome as she began pulling on her nipples and biting her lip as she continued to watch Sesshomaru. "You can't keep torturing me like this!"

He grinned at her as he finished bathing himself and rinsed off the soap. "You'll get it when you least expect it, koi, since I did say I am not done mating you yet." The daiyoukai moved past her and turned slightly to give her a love tap then got out of the spring leaving the young miko in there blushing madly at him.

 _'Oh kami...'_ thought Kagome as she watched him. More dirty thoughts came into her head and she shook her head as her face was flushed with a bright shade of red, _'What the fuck are you thinking, Kagome?! He's a inuyoukai! Of course, he's not finished... but if I get it when I least expect it... fuck! How long is this shit going to last? When is this sexual torture going to end? He's just going to keep going and going and going like a jackrabbit!'_

"Oh shit!" whispered Kagome as she slowly began to sit down in the spring staring at the opened shoji that leads to their bedroom.

Sesshomaru's grin didn't disappear as he heard her whisper. She was going to get it roughed and punished making her yearn for more of his cock. _'You will get some soon, Kagome. Just a little more patience, my little bitch.'_

"Come on, koi. Finish up so we can get you into some clothes."

* * *

 **Okay so I know this chapter had no lime/lemon but to be honest, I wrote it and my laptop glitched and it was not saved and I was extremely pissed because I wrote a fucking long lime scene! Anyway, please review and I will try to update soon. School is kicking my ass but I have not forgotten you guys!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **A Lost Child From Heaven**


	4. Ch 3 - You are mine to protect, part 1

**I am terrible sorry I am just posting this chapter. I have had a pretty rough couple of months. My mother had a stroke (she is fine, doing therapy), my dog had surgery, I was diagnosed with a mental illness and I still feel pretty ashamed about it. No I am not crazy, or depressed or bipolar. I have borderline personality disorder... No I do not have multiple personalities, I have a hard time letting go of traumatic shit in the past that needs to be let go. My emotions are consuming me and I pretty much am stuck in a world of negativity. I am doing therapy and getting better. I just need to release my emotions and feel like myself again. This is my healing zone, writing fanfiction. So I have not given up on this story. I am glad there are still fans of the show Inuyasha reading fanfiction written by awesome writers and are reading my stories and appreciating my work. Thank you! This chapter is has no lime/lemon because it will be in the part 2 of this chapter. Anyway, here is chapter 3, part 1.**

* * *

 _Utsukushiki Omoide_

 _Chapter 3 - You are mine to protect, Part 1_

Kagome walked into their bedroom chambers with a towel around her form and watched Sesshomaru as he stood in front of a tall mirror, straightening up his haori then threw mokomoko over his right shoulder. He turned around giving her a soft look as she came up to him. She wrapped her arms around the daiyoukai's neck and allowed her towel to drop to her ankles.

She giggled as she blushed at him sweetly, "Oops."

"Kawaii, but I'm not falling for it," smirked Sesshomaru as he released himself out of her embrace. He walked over to the bed and picked up a blue sapphire silk kimono with white crescent moon patterns along the rim of the collar and the sleeves. He turned around. "You'll be wearing this, koi."

Her brown orbs widen as she walked and grabbed the piece of clothing from him and examined it. She looked at Sesshomaru with soft eyes and smiled, "This is beautiful, Sesshomaru! I don't know if I should be wearing such expensive silk."

"Nonsense, you're this Sesshomaru's mate. You are to be Lady of The Western Lands," he said with his smooth cooing voice as he cupped her cheek and gently stroked his thumb along her cheek. "There is a very important matter I need to deal with before we have breakfast this morning. I will get a servant to aid you in putting on your kimono along with doing your hair and makeup."

"What's going on?" asked Kagome as she gave him a concerned look.

He sighed as he dropped his hand from her face and frowned slightly. "This one needs to deal with an irritating unexpected guest."

She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed again moving away from Kagome heading toward the shoji door. "You will understand when you come for breakfast."

With that, he left the room leaving his mate to get ready and wait for a servant.

Kagome walked toward the mirror and placed the clothing against her body seeing how it would look on her and smiled, "I am to be the Lady of The Western Lands and rule with Sesshomaru."

* * *

"Enter, pup."

Sesshomaru opened the shoji door and entered his study seeing an inuyoukai woman staring at him with her golden orbs, piercing an icy glare at him. He stared back at her with an icy glare as well while closing the shoji behind him and growled softly.

"Mother," growled Sesshomaru as he glared at her. She was sitting in _his_ chair behind _his_ desk. Lady Mother continued to stare at him with an icy glare from her pools of gold. Her long silvery locks were in two high ponytails flowing to her waist. Her features were similar to Sesshomaru's having a blue crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. She had two magenta lightning jagged across her cheek one on each side. She wore a purple and white kimono with a green and yellow butterfly designs on it. Around her chest was a blue outer wrap that had a fur pelt along it.

A small smile graced upon her purple lips, "Sesshomaru."

He growled louder and moved over to his desk still giving his mother an icy look. "I see that you still don't know your place mother, seeing that you're in _my_ seat. What is it that ails you?"

She chuckled and glared at him as she began to flare her youki at him. "I am your mother, therefore I sit _anywhere_ I please. Just because you have been living here and ruling our lands, doesn't mean that I don't _know_ my place. After all, this is still _my_ castle as your father left it to me to give to you when your mate becomes Lady of these lands. Now, take a seat, my sweet koiinu."

He flared his youki back at her growling angrily at her while his eyes began to bleed red. "Mother, I suggest you step down from this Sesshomaru's seat."

She yawned extending more of her youki, overpowering Sesshomaru's and gave him a bored look as she began to pick at her painted claws. "Still speaking in that stupid narrative, are we now? Are you done having your little tantrum? I have important matters to discuss with you and as your Lady Mother, I will not step down. Now, take a seat before I make you. Do I make myself clear, Sesshomaru?"

The daiyoukai's eyes slowly went back to normal continuing his growling and sat down in front of his desk sending his mother death glares. _'That damn bitch.'_

"Speak."

She gave him a smirk as she sat back and crossed one leg over the other pulling a mirror out of her kimono sleeves. She revealed Kagome getting dressed with the help of her servant in the master bedroom chambers. "That ningen is your mate."

He frowned as his cheeks slightly went pink and went back to having his icy look on his face, "What gives you the right to spy on me and what is mine?"

"I _always_ keep a very close eye on my koiinu." smiled Inukimi as she gave him a soft look as she placed the mirror on the desk. "I have been wondering how you were doing when the news broke that the Shikon miko had returned... Yes, I know about Touga's hanyou son's death. There was a task that needed to be dealt with, which was your little miko. I've been watching both of you and the way you have been changing, Sesshomaru. That miko has impacted you more than that Rin girl ever since she came back from her disappearance for three years. I've seen the way you look at her... It is the same look your late father would give me many long years before that weak little ningen bitch came along and became his concubine. I guess it is in your father's blood to be tamed by a ningen and not a real bitch."

Sesshomaru watched his mother frown as the painful memory flashed back. He sighed softly as he stood up and walked toward the window in his study. He wasn't expecting his mother to keep a _close_ eye on him, but he knew she would not be content with a ningen becoming Lady of her lands. He looked out of the window thinking about his mate. He knew she was perfect for the role of his Lady and his people's Lady of these lands. He would have to convince the Lady Mother that she would be good. "Hai, she is my mate. She is a powerful miko, to be frank. Her name is Higurashi Kagome. She is strong-spirited, an enigma, brave, caring, mouthy, kindhearted, loving... she's just perfect to me. This Sesshomaru could not resist her need for affection. I tried and I realize that she was who my beast wanted, needed. I fell in love with a ningen... At first, I was ashamed, but I accept that I am just like my father, mother."

Inukimi sat in deep thought and sighed softly, "I am wrong, Sesshomaru. You are not like your father, koiinu... As much as your father did hurt me terribly, I still love him though he is long dead gone... All I ever wanted was for you to find someone who made you see and understand love and not be constantly hateful and cold. You have lacked compassion for far too long and though that little girl helped, this Kagome girl helped you see more of what love is. I would like to see for myself if this ningen is worthy enough to retrieve my title as Lady of The Western Lands. A miko that is powerful could do good for the Western Lands, considering the fact that there aren't many female inuyoukai's of our kind... she would be able to birth powerful pups... maybe a different direction won't be so bad, considering our outstanding history and reputation."

Sesshomaru turned around and stared at her and smirked. He was happy to know his mother would cooperate with him. "Indeed. We would have powerful pups, having the ability to have both reiki and youki would be great for an heir to take over my duties in the future."

Golden eyes locked at each other as she gave him a warm smile. "I wish to meet this girl and if I approve, then you have my blessing, Sesshomaru."

He nodded his head, "Hai, you will meet my mate in the dining room for breakfast. I am sure she will not disappoint you."

"Good!" she grinned as she clapped her hands together as she gave her son a motherly look, "Now, give your mother a hug."

* * *

Kagome gasped as the servant finished putting on her makeup. She stared at the mirror as she saw how beautiful she looked. Her hair was up in a high bun with a tiger lily flower tucked in her bun. She wore a soft blue eye shadow and a red lip stain on her lips. The kimono hugged her body revealing her curves.

She turned around and stared at the servant giving her a friendly smile, "Arigatou. I look amazing!"

She bowed and stared at Kagome with her dull lavender orbs giving her a smile small. She was an ice youkai with short blue hair with purple streaks. "Douitashimashite, milady. I am very pleased. Now we must head toward the dining area. Lord Sesshomaru will be waiting for you there."

Kagome nodded and hurried to the shoji door, "Please lead the way, er - what was your name again? Forgive me for my rudeness."

"Mizu, milady," said Mizu as she opened the screen door. "Now come along, Lady Mother does not like to wait a long time on others."

"Lady Mother?" asked Kagome confusedly as she followed behind Mizu down the hallway.

"Lord Sesshomaru's mother."

"Oh shit," gulped Kagome as they continued to head toward the dining area. _'Yeah, he was right... this is definitely important. I hope she isn't like most moms who are overly protective of their sons.'_

The miko studied the scenery as she continued to walk down the hall behind Mizu. There were paintings along the walls of previous rulers of the Western Lands. She sighed and smiled to herself. ' _One day, Sesshomaru and I will be painted with our little ones just like the rest of his ancestors... If they do accept me, a miko and a ningen.'_

 **A few months after Kagome returned to Feudal Japan**

It had been a few months since Sesshomaru told Kagome about Inuyasha's death. The inutachi were told about the tragedy and grieved over their loss, giving Kagome the space she needed and being there for her when she needed it as well. Even Sesshomaru would check up on Kagome every now and then.

"Please keep applying the paste on your son's back every couple of hours. It'll help with the burns. I will return to your village in a week," said Kagome before leaving the hut with her belongings.

She sighed softly as she began to leave the village she visited while travelling alone. Her reiki was growing and she was also doing her best to keep focused. She missed Inuyasha, but she knew he wasn't going to be brought back alive. She missed his presence and she was appreciated of Sesshomaru checking up on her every now and then. He was her friend and a better friend than what Inuyasha was to her. They spent a lot of time together talking, and him teaching her new things.

As Kagome climbed up the hill and disappeared along the pathway in the forest she felt his strong demonic presence. She giggled as she stopped suddenly, "Hi Fluffy!"

She heard a gentle growl and started laughing as Sesshomaru jumped down from a tree and gave her an icy glare as he grabbed her belongings. "How many times does this Sesshomaru have to tell you to stop calling him _Fluffy_?"

Kagome continued laughing as she walked past him. "Until you learn to approach me normally and not follow me like a stalker. But I know you're just being a big softy and protecting me like how Inuyasha would have."

Sesshomaru made his famously 'hn' and followed after her. "A daiyoukai such as myself is not fluffy!"

They walked in silence for a few hours. The sun was starting to set and Sesshomaru was looking for a good spot for them to camp for the night. The miko glanced back at the daiyoukai a few times. For the past few months, he had become a good friend toward her. He listened to her and talked to her more than his brother would have done. But for these few hours, he was quiet. ' _I wonder what's up with him. He usually isn't this quiet with me.'_

Sesshomaru noticed the few glances she exchanged at him and stopped walking. "We won't be back in Edo until tomorrow night. We should camp around here until dawn."

Kagome stopped and turned around to look at him smiling, "Awesome! I'm getting tired anyway. Can you sniff out a good spot where there's a hot spring? I am dying to soak my aching muscles!"

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear your insult... I already found one, about a five-minute walk from the pathway. We will camp near the hot springs for your safety," said Sesshomaru walking past the girl and into the forest, "Come, this way."

She followed him until he stopped near the spring.

"We will camp here. Over to the left is the hot springs," confirmed the daiyoukai as he turned to look at the miko giving her things back to her and pointed to the direction of the hot springs.

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru," chirped Kagome as she gave him a small smile.

The daiyoukai nodded his head and they began to set up camp. The silence was killing Kagome as watched Sesshomaru make a fire and while she unfolded her sleeping bag. She knew something was wrong with the way the inuyoukai was quiet with her. She got used to him being very vocal with her and with his silence, it was just odd.

"Sesshomaru, you've been quiet. Are you upset because I called you Fluffy?" asked Kagome as she looked up at him with her brown orbs filled with concern.

He finished starting the fire and got up looking down at her with his golden orbs with a small frown, "Iie, you are beginning to go into heat."

"Oh," squeaked Kagome as she blushed at him. Inuyasha had told her years ago about what happens to youkais when a female goes into heat. "Gomen ne. Does it bother you?"

He shook his head as she sighed with relief, "It does not, but it puts you in danger considering the fact that you are pure... you will be a target for male youkai's in the area because they would want to mate you."

"Ugh! I really was hoping to not hear that. Is that why you stayed close by to me while I was attending to those villagers for the past few days?"

"Hai, your scent was starting to change so this one is here to protect you."

Kagome's eyes soften as she gave him a weak smile. "You don't have to protect me. I'm capable of taking care of myself considering the fact that my reiki has gotten stronger and I can control it. But I do appreciate it."

"Good. I will fetch dinner. Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone. I should be no more than ten minutes."

* * *

The evening went by quickly. Dinner was fetched, cooked and eaten with small talk between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Alright! I'm going to bathe... can you watch over me since I'll be in _great_ danger if I go alone?" teased Kagome as she got up and dusted the dirt off her miko outfit.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes causing her to laugh. "You aren't in great danger, Kagome. Your scent is much more... appealing. It has been a long few days of hanging around a ningen village, so I do wish to bathe as well. How about a compromise? I'll summon a barrier around us where no one will disturb us that way you can bathe with ease and this Sesshomaru can enjoy a relaxing soak with his friend."

Kagome stopped laughing as she began to blush. _'A bath with Sesshomaru? It shouldn't be a problem, I mean he's just protecting me so no funny business happens. We're just two people; a ningen and a youkai taking a bath together as friends. I know he would have respect and boundaries. I trust him... he's been here for me during my mourning and helped me this far to be a stronger person.'_

"Fine, as long as you don't stare at my private parts," blushed Kagome as she turned her back to him and began to head toward the spring. "I'll go first, come when you hear me get in the hot spring."

"Very well, miko. I will meet you there," agreed Sesshomaru as he watched her walk away.

The girl from the future got to the hot spring and quickly undressed and plunged herself into the water, "Okay! You can come!"

Sesshomaru came up to the rocks and began to take off his haori. Kagome watched him as she stared at his chest and began to blush madly, ' _Sesshomaru has such a friggin hot body... wait, this is your friend you're thinking about, Kagome! Keep your thoughts together, before this heat messes him up!'_

He smirked at her, golden orbs meeting innocent brown orbs as Sesshomaru was about to untie his hakamas. "Turn around... I can smell your arousal starting to linger in the air."

"Gomen!" Kagome laughed nervously as she turned around and continued to battle her dirty thoughts. ' _Fuck! His godlike body is turning me on! Girl, get a grip of yourself! If I continue to have sexual thoughts, who knows if it'll drive him to the point where he wants me because of my scent and not me.'_

After a few moments, Sesshomaru merged himself into the water away from the miko and groaned as he rested the back of his head against the rocks.

 _'I wonder if he sounds like that when he's in pleasure,'_ Kagome bit her lip fighting back a moan after having another dirty thought as she turned to face him in a dark shade of red.

His eyes were closed making him look so peaceful and very sexy. His hair flowed gently around him in the water. Though he was not so close to her, Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off Sesshomaru. It was her first time bathing with a male and it was _him!_ He was this great fearful inuyoukai that many people feared and she was sitting in the same hot spring as him!

Kagome gulped as her face was still flushed. "Uh, Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?" he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her gently causing her to shudder.

"I don't think I can bathe with you here," she blurted out as she began to play with her fingers.

He gave her a small chuckle and ran his claws through his silvery locks, "Neither can this Sesshomaru... your scent is driving this one to be... what is this term you use? Nuts?"

Her innocent brown eyes looked up at Sesshomaru as he stared at her with lust causing feelings to stir within her. "Gomen ne... I have never had a bath with a man before. I mean Shippo has bathed with me plenty of times, but he was just a child. It's just... it's hard to not stare at you..."

 _'Because you're so fucking hot... and these feelings... I can't stop thinking of what he would do to me because I want him to. I shouldn't even be having these thoughts right now! We're just friends! He wouldn't want a ningen. I'm weak compared to him!'_

"Does my nudity bother you, Kagome?" he purred at her as he stood up and began to stalk toward her.

Kagome squeaked and moved backwards, "I-iie! It's just..."

Her back hit the rocks around the spring and sank her body more into the water having the level of water reach her chin. Sesshomaru chuckled and sat down in front of her.

He grabbed her chin and kissed her nose, "You have not been this close to a man... it is understandable. Do not be afraid."

The young miko gulped as she stared into his lustful gold eyes. "Gomen ne..."

"You're rambling too much. Stop apologizing you silly miko... I told you, I would protect you. Why would this Sesshomaru dishonour himself and most of all you when you're in such a vulnerable state?" the daiyoukai said as he cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb gently so his claw wouldn't scratch her.

Kagome grabbed his hand and held it as she gave him a weak smile, "Iie... but I am making it hard for the both of us, especially you."

He let out a hearty chuckle and squeezed her hand, "You have been making it hard the moment you returned. You drive this Sesshomaru mad... but it is fine. As long as this Sesshomaru does not see you in pain and protects you."

"Sesshomaru," she softly said as her eyes soften. She leaned forward about to give him a kiss on the cheek but instead Sesshomaru planted his lips on hers kissing her hard causing her to gasp against his lips.

He pulled back giving her a soft loving stare. "Stop feeling bad... You are mine to protect."

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **So that was the first part of chapter 3. Hopefully, I will be able to post the second part of this chapter soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing! They are always appreciated. Until then,**

 **Ja ne!**

 **A Lost Child From Heaven**


	5. Ch 3 - You are mine to protect, part 2

**Thank you for waiting patiently for part 2 of chapter 3 :D I hope I didn't take too long to produce the other half. It was a little tricky to figure out one character but i think I did good. I also would like to thank those who reached out with kind understanding. I appreciate it a lot. As good as this sounds, I feel a lot better when you guys communicate through reviews and PM. It is a lovely feeling to have. I always look forward to hear from my fellow fanfiction users :) anyway here is part 2 of chapter 3, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Utsukushiki Omoide_

 _Chapter 3 - You are mine to protect, Part 2_

"Jaken." the daiyoukai's deep voice commanded as he was about to approach two doors that were the entrance to the dining room.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Mother!" screeched the toad youkai as he ran up to the both of them falling over sliding to the daiyoukai's feet. "Your lowly servant is here!"

He rolled his eyes at the imp while Inukimi glared down at him and snickered. "Escort mother to her seat while this one awaits his mate's arrival."

The creepy kappa youkai got up bowing over and over again. "Hai milord! This way, milady."

"Don't make me wait long, Sesshomaru. I have very important things to do today," said Inukimi as Jaken opened the doors to the dining area and disappeared inside.

' _Like watch my mate and I rut through your sorceress mirror,'_ softly growled Sesshomaru at the thought of her sitting in on her throne looking through her enchanted mirror with a smirk.

The daiyoukai waited for the doors to close behind Lady Mother and Jaken and quietly exhaled. His mother really was a conniving bitch, yet she was somewhat motherly at the same time. Then again, it's what his mother did to protect her only beloved son. They may not be close, but he was all she had left now that he had his mate who would take her title from her and formally become Lady of The Western Lands. ' _Once we get this over with, the quicker she can leave and we can get back to more important things.'_

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome's scent filled his nostrils. He smelt her aroma of strawberries and vanilla drift around her. She was content causing him to feel relieved. He didn't want her to feel nervous about meeting his mother. " _Mate._ " His golden eyes searched for his mate as he only saw her servant.

"Mizu. You may leave now, this Sesshomaru will take it from here," ordered Sesshomaru as he watched the water youkai stop and bow respectfully.

"Hai, milord. Enjoy your breakfast with Lady Mother, milord and milady," said Mizu softly as she turned and quickly bowed at Kagome and disappeared down the hall.

The inuyoukai's gold eyes locked on the ningen girl as she stood still staring at him with a warm smile. Sesshomaru purred with delight as he stared at her with lust. "Come, koi."

She continued to walk toward him gracefully as the kimono dragged along the floor. The kimono he picked for her to wear was perfect. Her creamy complexion made the blue stand out as Lady of the West. The way the white obi hugged around her stomach revealed the shape of her breast and curves. Her makeup was just a touch making her look beautiful with her hair pinned up into a bun. He was so used to seeing her with her hair down or in a low ponytail that seeing her updo with the tiger lily in it, made him become turned on.

Kagome walked toward her mate as he continued to stare at her with lust in his eyes. She knew he was getting turned on by just the way his eyes watched her like a hawk as she continued to approach him. She smiled at him playfully as began to tease him. " _My lord._ "

' _So she wants to play._ ' He growled playfully at her enjoying the way she called him "his lord". _"My lady."_

She stopped in front of him resting her hands on his chest. She began to slowly rub his chest as she stared deep into his golden pools. Kagome smiled sweetly at him, "I'm assuming you like, _my lord?_ "

He wrapped his strong arms around her waist pulling her close to him and breathed in her scent as he stared into back into her brown eyes. "Indeed. You look beautiful... _my lady._ "

The young miko blushed as she soon felt the inuyoukai implant his lips onto hers kissing her deeply. She closed her eyes and moaned into his kiss as she opened her mouth pushing her tongue into his mouth. Sesshomaru purred against her mouth as they began to deepen the kiss, tongues dancing together. His left hand moved down slowly gently cupping her buttocks earning another moan from Kagome. He breathed deeply inhaling more of her sweet scent. _'Already wet to my touch... as much as I want to take her right here, this bitch must be dealt with first._ Knowing she was becoming wet turned him on. As much as he wanted her, dealing with his mother had to be done first. Business was always before pleasure.

Disappointed with the thought, the daiyoukai broke their kiss and placed her hand into his, "Mother, she awaits us."

"I know," she groaned as gave him puppy eyes and pouted at him wanting more affection from Sesshomaru.

"She's a conniving bitch," he growled softly as his silver brows met with a frown, "She will want to test you to see your strength."

"So she's worse than you?" joked Kagome as she smirked at him while he gave her an icy glare causing her to giggle at him.

"Precisely. Now come koi, let us go before she gets more impatient... she becomes very irrational when she waits too long and I do not want to deal with that while I am still in the middle of mating my nasty little miko," replied Sesshomaru as he turned around and began to open the doors. The miko flushed biting her lip and nodded her head while she followed behind him into the dining room. It was a beautiful room to sit and eat in. The walls were painted an eggshell colour with patterns of falling leaves along the bottom. Traditional decorations of his royal heritage were displayed along the walls of the dining room making it look as elegant as ever. The dining table was in the center of the room, long and rectangular full of different types of food enough for a youkai and ningen to enjoy.

To the far right of the long table, sat Lady Mother, Inukimi. Her eyes were closed as she sipped some tea, "Sesshomaru."

"Mother," said Sesshomaru as he slightly bowed. He moved to the side allowing Kagome to come forth and stand beside him. She gasped softly as her eyes gazed upon Lady Mother. Long silver locks that were in two high ponytails flowed to her waist. She had similar features that Sesshomaru had but hers was perfect on the female inuyoukai. She looked just like Sesshomaru, but more beautiful. _'Wow! She's very beautiful! Now I know where Sesshomaru got his beauty from.'_

Bowing, Kagome gave his mother a sweet smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Mother."

The Western Lord put his arms around his mate's waist pulling Kagome close to him. He took a deep breath inhaling her sweet scent as he gave his mother a smirk, "This is my mate and the new Lady of The Western Lands, Higurashi Kagome."

The female inuyoukai snapped opened her golden eyes as she gave her son an icy glare. She slowly removed the cup from her lips placing it on the table. Golden orbs fixed onto Kagome as she studied her from head to toe. She smirked slightly as she slowly stood. _'So, the rumours are right she is strong... I can feel her aura swirling, waiting to come out and play. I must see how powerful the miko of the Shikon no Tama truly is.'_

"I will be the judge of that, koiinu. Kagome, come forth, child."

Kagome tensed a bit as she looked up at the daiyoukai. He turned to look down at her and slightly nudged her to go with a quick nod. The young miko's eyes shifted back to Inukimi silently gulping as she began to walk toward her while Sesshomaru retreated to his seat at the table, ' _Well, at least we know where Sesshomaru got his_ _shitty attitude from. Whatever is next, just follow along Kagome. She's just going to test my power just like Sesshomaru said before we got into this room.'_

 _'Good,'_ thought Inukimi as her smirk turned into a smile causing her fangs to show, _'Let this judgement begin!'_ Her eyes began to bleed red as she began to release all her youki causing Kagome to shudder a bit. She was powerful, pouring her aura around Kagome as she walked toward her, knocking at her reiki to come forth.

 _'Her youki is powerful. It feels more powerful than Sesshomaru's. But I won't give in and let her win! I'll bring her down!'_ The miko's eyes turned a soft pink as she flared her spiritual energy back at the female inuyoukai while she stopped in front of her. Red and pink aura met as both women started smirking at each other sending more energy at each other.

Sesshomaru watched both women with amusement. He knew his mother was a powerful female inuyoukai, but he also knew Kagome would be able to match her youki with her reiki, maybe surpass it, that's if his mother allowed her to. He watched as Kagome deepened her smirk at his mother. The daiyoukai brought the cup of tea to his lips chuckling to himself, _'Soon you will know your place, mother.'_

Inukimi cocked her head to the side and flashed a sweet devilish smile at the miko, "Higurashi Kagome, Miko of The Shikon no Tama. The rumours are true about you."

"Oh? Like what, Lady Mother?" asked Kagome as she continued to send out more of reiki at her now overpowering hers. The Lady Mother's eyes widen with delight as she felt the burn from her reiki touch her flesh.

"You, my dear are indeed a powerful miko! We shall stop," she replied as her eyes went back to normal.

Kagome's eyes went back to normal as well as a small smile graced her face. "Does this mean that you accept me, Lady Mother?"

"Call me Inukimi, darling," said Inukimi softly as she bowed at the miko. "You will be fine as Lady of the Western Lands. I will teach you what your status as Lady will entitle. You are a miko and not all will accept you, but prove them wrong that they will. It won't be easy, you will be targeted because you're ningen."

Kagome smiled happily at Sesshomaru's mother. She was glad that Inukimi had accepted her as Lady of the Western Lands. She was worried that she would reject her because she was a miko. Giggling happily she threw her arms around the female inuyoukai. "Arigatou! I won't let you down, Inukimi!"

Shocked to receive a hug, Inukimi chuckled softly as she patted her back. "Alright, alright. You can release me now, child. "

She let go of Lady Mother as her face began to blush, "Hehe. Gomen ne."

Inukimi turned to look at her son and smiled at him gently, "You have my blessing, koiinu."

The daiyoukai nodded his head giving her a quick small smile, "Arigatou, mother."

Then Lady Mother's smile turned into an evil grin, "But, the castle is still mine, until the ceremony! Therefore, I can still come and go as I please whether you like it or not. I will return within a week, Sesshomaru. I expect both of you to be ready for me because there will be _a lot_ to go over."

Sesshomaru gripped the clay teacup in his hand tightly crushing it to pieces. His mother played too much and it was starting to get under the daiyoukai's fur. He growled at her sending her a death glare, "Mother!"

She laughed at her son and summoned a portal in the dining room, "I will see you very soon, Sesshomaru." She turned to look at Kagome giving her a soft look. "Oh, and darling, take care of my little koiinu until I return."

"I will," said Kagome as she bowed at her smiling. Lady Mother disappeared into the portal with it closing behind her.

The young miko walked up to Sesshomaru who began to stand up slowly still growling with frustration. His hands were balled into a fist so tight, his claws dug into his palms causing blood to slowly trickle down his hands. She touched his arm as she went on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Sesshomaru?"

His growls died down a bit as he looked down at Kagome who gave him a worried look. He hated being upset around her, but his mother just knew how to irritate him. First, she spies on him and his mate and now she won't let go of her status until the ceremony. He was frustrated with her still claiming his home as hers when her castle is in the clouds. As much as he has some sort of affection for his mother, Sesshomaru just wanted some peace without his mother's disturbance so he can continue to mate Kagome over and over without any interference. Sesshomaru grabbed the girls hand squeezing it gently. He let go and began to walk toward the door, "I need some time to think. I shall be back, koi. Please, eat to your heart's desire."

He closed the door behind him hearing her sigh sadly. The daiyoukai walked down the hall to his study.

His mother sure knew how to ruin his mood. As much as he knew that she would test Kagome's power, he felt that she didn't need to test the miko. She was powerful from just the feel of her aura. It was strong, yet gentle, but if provoked, threatening. What he didn't understand when it came to his mother was her thirst for power. She played games. Games that Sesshomaru wasn't up to playing until she was ready to say game over.

"Jaken!"

"Hai milord!"

"Make sure Lady Kagome eats and do whatever she asks of you. If I hear that you mistreat my mate, just know your life will end slow and painfully," threatened Sesshomaru as he gave the kappa youkai a death glare cracking his claws at him.

He gulped and bowed nervously, "Hai milord! Your humble servant will not disappoint you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Hn."

He slid into his study and closed the door behind him after the imp hurried to his mate.

He walked over to the window of his study and stared out of it staring into the garden, ' _This, Sesshomaru appreciates your blessing, but this was too easy. What are you hiding mother?'_

He sat down in the chair by the window and his eyes widen as a memory hit him that the old wise tree youkai, Bokuseno, had said to him months before he mated the miko.

 _ **A Few Months after Kagome Returned to Feudal Japan**_

They had returned to Edo just before sunset. As they were about to enter Kaede's home, Sesshomaru gave Kagome her belongings. She gave him a worried look. "What's wrong? Are you not coming in?"

He stared at her calmly the breeze from the wind gently moving his luscious hair from side to side. He closed his eyes for a moment revealing the magenta marks on his eyelids, then opened them, shaking his head. "I will not be coming in, though this Sesshomaru is alright. There is a matter that needs to be taken care of."

She nodded her head and gave him a small smile. "I understand. I'll see you soon."

He nodded his head and waited for her to enter Kaede's hut before departing the village on his cloud. He needed to get away for a bit and have some alone time. With Kagome being in heat, he was not in the right state of mind. He couldn't keep control while being around her scent. His beast had come out and he did something he never thought he would do - kiss Kagome. _'What has gotten into me? I kissed her!'_

 _ **'You want her that's why you kissed her,'**_ purred his beast at his master.

 _'What is it you want now? This kiss wouldn't have happened if you didn't come out.'_

 ** _'Sesshomaru, did you forget I am you? Therefore, you wanted it to happen. You kissed Kagome because you want her.'_**

 _'... I cannot be like my father.'_

 ** _'We are not like our father. Kagome is different. She's powerful, smart, kind, accepting, very attractive... I can go on about her traits, master. Besides, what happened to us saying we would protect her? Doesn't that mean we care?'_**

Sesshomaru growled at his beast. _'You talk too much, beast! I will get my answers from Bokuseno.'_

 ** _'Very well, but I will be back, master. Just know this, you need to accept that she will be ours one day.'_**

After travelling through the sky for about an hour, Sesshomaru jumped down into a forest and began walking toward a tall old tree. The tree soon had an old face appear with a small smile, "Ah, Sesshomaru. I had a feeling I would be seeing you soon. It has been awhile."

"Bokuseno," started Sesshomaru as he gave him a quick bow. "It has been a while indeed."

"What information do you seek, pup?" asked the tree youkai as he waved his single branch slightly at him.

"The Shikon miko... she has caused my beast to awake from its slumber during her heat."

Bokuseno stared at him for a moment and began to laugh at Sesshomaru who now gave him a cold glare. "Your beast has chosen a mate! A good match too. The Shikon no Tama miko, Kagome that used to travel with your half brother... she is a very powerful miko, Sesshomaru."

"Hai she is powerful Bokuseno, but she is _ningen_. This Sesshomaru will not end up like father!" growled Sesshomaru as he clenched his hands into fists.

Bokuseno stared at the daiyoukai taking in his words for a moment then sighed. "Gomen ne, Sesshomaru. You are correct - you are not like Touga. The information you seek on how to deal with your emotions about Kagome is something I cannot help you with, pup. This is something you're going to have to figure out on your own. Your beast instincts are never wrong, Sesshomaru. You will figure out why your beast chose her. The Shikon miko plays a very important role in your life already, so listen to your instincts, pup. One day you will thank me."

"Hn... that is all Bokuseno," said Sesshomaru as he turned his back on the tree and began to walk away, "Arigatou."

"One more thing, Sesshomaru."

He stopped and glanced back at the tree.

"Expect to see more of Inukimi in your future."

 _'Mother? What could she possibly want?'_ He turned his head making his infamous noise and continued to walk away from Bokuseno.

oOoOoOo

The daiyoukai walked through Inuyasha's forest heading back to Kaede's village to make sure the miko and his ward were in a good state before retiring for the night. He wasn't truly content with Bokuseno's answers, but the tree youkai gave him enough information to act upon. He was developing emotions he has never felt before and for the past few months he tried to ignore them but slowly gave in to the point that his beast has chosen who is soul mate is.

As Sesshomaru walked through Inuyasha's forest, passing the Bone Eater's Well, his nose crinkled as Kagome's scent hit his nostrils. _'_ _The miko? Why would she be out this late?'_

He followed her scent to find her sitting on her knees facing the Goshinboku. She was wearing her sleeping yukata. Her lips began to move. _'She's speaking to Inuyasha.'_ thought Sesshomaru as he moved behind a tree that was near him so the miko wouldn't see him and hid his aura as he listened to her confessions.

"Inuyasha... Gomen ne. I know this is the first time I have come to pay my respects to you and say goodbye," started Kagome as she looked up at Goshinboku with a small faint smile on her face as tears came to her eyes, "I miss you... It's been hard getting over your death, but I am glad our friends have been there for support. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede and Rin, even Sesshomaru has been there for me. I know you're wondering if I'm being serious. Well, yes, I am... he's been there every step of the way. Sesshomaru and I have become really close friends. I guess you can say he's my best friend."

The daiyoukai's eyes widen as he watched Kagome's facial expression change to having a smile on her face with a soft look in her eyes. _'Best... friend?'_

Now that was a term Sesshomaru did not expect Kagome to ever call him. He has heard her explained what a best friend was. He felt a tug at his heart and placed his hand over his chest.

"You're probably stirring in your grave wondering, why I would even be his friend and believe he is my best friend? Well, he is my best friend... He has been there for me more than Sango and Miroku because of their kids. Shippo doesn't even count because he visits when he's away from his kitsune training which I am very proud of him sticking it out and doing very well! But, Sesshomaru, he asks about my wellbeing and helps me quite often. He talks to me _a lot_ and he's not such a bad person deep down, despite what you thought when you were alive."

 ** _'See she likes us. We are the best of all her_** _friends,'_ purred Sesshomaru's beast delightfully as he watched the miko continue to look up at Goshinkobu speaking softly. He felt honoured to be called her best friend.

Kagome reached up and moved some of her raven locks behind her ear and sighed gently. Her face began to flush a bright red, "He has been a better friend that you and I am glad because he's become very important to me... I like Sesshomaru, a lot... He protects me even when I don't need it. At first, I thought he was doing it out of guilt because of your death, but I realized it was his nature to just look out for me. All he ever does is make sure I am safe and well... he really is a caring person under all that mean exterior."

A smirk curled up on Sesshomaru's lips as his gold eyes continued to watch Kagome with lust, _'So, you are right, beast. The miko does have affection towards us. Maybe kissing her was no mistake after all.'_

 _' **Our mate... we must tell her and make her ours. She needs to be ours, master.'**_

 _'Behave, beast... I will ask to court her. Then, when she is ready we can become mates, but it is only up to her if she so desires to continue her journey with us forever.'_

Kagome's blush deepened as she touched her lips, "He kissed me... at first I thought it was because of me being in heat, but I think it's more than that. Is it wrong to want him to kiss me again?"

Sesshomaru's smirk turned into a smile, ' _So she did want me more last night. Let us kiss again, Kagome.'_ The inuyoukai purred softly as he stepped from behind the tree staring at the girl with lust in his eyes, "Iie little miko..."

"S-Sesshomaru!" stuttered Kagome as she stood up quickly. Widen brown eyes stared into gold hypnotic eyes. Her heart raced, beating hard against her chest, "H-how long were you here? How much did you hear?"

He stalked toward her eyes softening as a small smile curled upon his face, "The whole thing."

"I... what... but..." she stuttered as he came up to her wrapping his arms around her. She didn't know what to say as he smelt that she was embarrassed and a bit scared.

He pulled her tiny body into his and stared deep into her innocent eyes, "Why do you fear me now, Kagome? You know I would never hurt you. I made it clear that this Sesshomaru has vowed to protect you and you know this Sesshomaru would _never_ dishonour you or myself."

She stared into his hypnotic eyes, resting her hands on his chest and gave him a shy stare. "I don't fear you... I know you would never harm me... I..."

"Shh... you talk too much, miko," whispered the daiyoukai before he planted her a gentle kiss on her lips. Kagome moaned against his lips as he began to push his lips harder on hers to deepen their kiss. She opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss as their tongues met. Sweet and tangy was what they tasted as their tongues danced. Devouring each other in a now heated kiss.

The ningen girl broke their kiss and shook her head as she stared at him shyly, "Sesshomaru... wait."

He brought his hand to her cheek, cupping it gently caressing his thumb against her flesh carefully so his claws wouldn't harm her, "You admitted you have affections for me. Don't deny them now."

"But I'm ningen..." she gave him an innocent look searching for answers in his eyes.

"I am aware," whispered Sesshomaru softly as he gave her a loving stare as he continued to cup her cheek.

She looked down and he began to lift her chin to stare back into her eyes as she now stared at him with concern. The daiyoukai gave her a soft smile, "I have been alone for centuries and even though Rin may have been the first to melt my heart you make my heart feel things that I have never felt for any woman... Allow this Sesshomaru to court you so your heart can continue to heal with mine, Kagome."

Kagome opened her mouth hesitant to respond causing Sesshomaru to rest his forehead against hers closing his eyes as he inhaled in her scent. "...just say you will."

"I will." She exhaled softly wrapping her arms around his neck smiling at him before kissing the daiyoukai deeply.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sesshomaru shook his head and got up from his seat. It all made sense now. Kagome was the reason why. The conversation he had with Bokuseno was to help the inuyoukai be aware of his future. He would have to keep a close eye on his mother to know what was going on. All he knew right now was that his mother wasn't slick.

' _I will deal with her when she visits again. In the meantime, this Sesshomaru's focus is back on Kagome. Taking her over and over again...'_

He turned and began to leave the study swiftly, his long gorgeous silver hair swaying from side to side gently. He needed to get back to his mate. He was done with his matters, now it was time to fuck Kagome while she least expected it. Crinkling his nose, he followed her scent to the dojo that was outside on the other side of the castle. Sesshomaru slid open the dojo doors seeing some of his guards and troops in training.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru!" greeted an inuyoukai with long black hair in a high ponytail he had facial markings like Sesshomaru and wore heavy armour meaning he was a higher rank of his military, "If you're looking for the ningen, she's over at the back of the dojo."

The daiyoukai's eyes darted to the back of the dojo seeing Jaken running screeching his head off as Kagome chased him with his staff as it breathed fire at him laughing her head off. He chuckled as a smirk appeared on his face, "Only Kagome would torture my servant worse than me."

The general of Sesshomaru's military group gave him a shocked look, "My Lord? Did you just laugh?"

He turned to give him a cold stoic stare, "Everyone, leave. Except for the miko. _Now!_ "

Everyone in the dojo stopped what they were doing putting their weapons away and left the area outside. The tall daiyoukai stared at the miko with lust as she returned the favour walking toward him from the opposite side of the room, "Sesshomaru, I missed you."

He began to move toward her purring as he was beginning to get stiff below smelling her arousal thicken the air, "I have missed you too, mate. Let us play a small game since we are the only ones here now."

Kagome moaned as she bit her finger playfully at him, "And the rules... _Lord Sesshomaru_?"

A perverted fangy grin came upon Sesshomaru's face as they both stopped walking about a metre away from each other. "The first one to cum loses."

The miko squeezed her thighs together as she felt that ache between her legs as she got wetter at the thought of his rules then smiled at him. "We start when you're naked."

"Deal."

Sesshomaru stared at his mate purring as he began to undress himself starting with his hoari, loosening the white material and slowly took it off revealing his muscular chest and abs. The ningen girl examined the inuyoukai hungrily as he dropped the haori on the ground. He began to loosen his hakama ready to take them off and stopped as Kagome moaned as her face flushed from staring. Her aroma was getting stronger and the game hadn't started yet.

"Change of compromise... how about you come for it since you want it so bad my little vixen," purred the inuyoukai taking his hard erection out and stroked it a few times having his naughty mate stare at it. Her eyes widen and a big grin came on her face and ran toward him, _Fuck yeah! I got something that will make him lose!'_

He smirked and moved in his youkai speed slashing at her clothes without her realizing and grabbed Kagome. She squealed as she felt Sesshomaru grab her as he pulled her close to his body, sending him on his back and her on top of him. She looked down at him as he grabbed her hands causing her to make an oomph sound as she leaned forward. She gasped as her obi fell and her kimono opened revealing her nudity to the inuyoukai. He smirked at her as he thrust his hips entering into her core. The miko threw her head back crying in pleasure as she felt herself feel whole again from his stiff cock. She looked down at him, her face flushed still as he continued to hold a grip on her hands. She sat straddling her legs around his waist while he held his grip on her smirking at her as she tried to move. "Y-you! But-"

"I have my ways koi, besides you should never lose your focus in a battle," growled Sesshomaru as he began to thrust his hips again going slow and hard at the same time making his little miko become more wet, "Especially when my cock is your weakness."

Kagome whimpered and panted as Sesshomaru penetrated her slowly as she tried to lift herself off his member. But each time she tried to move, he pushed deeper into her causing it hard to fight back. She threw her head back as a sweet moan escaped her red stained lips, "Don't stop..."

The daiyoukai let go of her right hand taking it in her left and began fondling her breast, tugging at her nipples, "Are we giving up already koi?"

"Iie..." moaned out Kagome as she arched her back begging for him to keep playing with her chest.

Sesshomaru purred as he gets up holding her arms in the air with one arm and the other on her breast and bangs her back against the wall and continues fucking her going at a moderate speed, feeling her juices trickle down her thighs and on his balls. He felt her pussy tense and growled playfully. Kagome groaned as she stared at Sesshomaru who was lost in lust. She could feel herself about to come. _'Fuck... I'm gonna cum if I don't do something and fight back.'_

He growled in pleasure as she continued to tighten her core around his erection baring his fangs at her, "Submit to me bitch."

Kagome stared at him panting and moaning as she struggled against him. She arched her back and licked her lips at him seductively and smirked at him, "Iie, I don't think so!" Her hands began to glow and she threw a reiki ball at Sesshomaru hitting him hard causing him to fly across the room on his back with his hakama around his ankles. He groaned wincing as he slowly got up and now crimson eyes staring at his mate.

She began to walk toward him, her kimono wide open with lust in her eyes. Her breast bounced at each step she took while her pussy juices dripped onto the ground.

' _Looks, like I'm about to win, Sesshomaru.'_ thought Kagome as she came up to him and kneeling in front of him with a sweet smile on her face.

"I win," moaned out Kagome as she grabbed his swollen erection and began stroking it gently.

Turquoise pupils stared down at the ningen as she continued to play with him, " **How have you won? You do realize, this Sesshomaru can do that himself**."

"Oh, yea? Can you do this?" question Kagome as she opened her mouth and began to suck and lick at the head of his cock. Sesshomaru moaned and threw his head back.

" **You naughty, naughty miko** ," purred Sesshomaru's beast as he looked down at her as she continued to use her mouth to please him.

She continued to suck and lick his head then ran her tongue along his shaft licking his ball sack. She placed them in her mouth sucking them and running her tongue on them and stroked his dick causing the daiyoukai to fall to his knees.

" **Ahh!** " hissed Sesshomaru as he grabbed a chunk of Kagome's raven locks. The miko was causing the daiyoukai to be in deep pleasure, giving him the best oral sex he has ever gotten. Kagome stopped sucking his balls and placed him back in her mouth taking his entire length and swallowing him deep throating him causing him his eyes to roll back and fall on his ass groaning and bucking his hips, **' _That's right, my little vixen! Suck my cock until I cum! I'll accept the defeat this one time.'_**

Kagome moaned as he continued to thrust his hips, driving his length in and out of her throat. She looked up at him as his eyes were closed. He moved faster as he felt himself about to cum.

 **"Kagome!"** growled the inuyoukai as he held her head and releasing his seed down her throat. As he finished, he let go of her and began to pant heavily.

His eyes began to go back to normal watching Kagome get up swallowing his cum and lick her lips staring down at him with a smirk, "I told you, I won."

Sesshomaru chuckled softly as he was still catching his breath, "You're a sneaky bitch. I didn't expect you to actually use your reiki on me."

"You're just mad that I have good _head_ game. Now," chirped Kagome as she sat on top of him taking him and entering her pussy, straddling her legs around his waist, "it's my turn to cum."

"Indeed," he growled and flipped her over him being on top of her and began pounding into her fast. She cried in pleasure and arched her back as he sat up fucking her still putting a leg over his shoulder and began giving her nub a few strokes.

"Ah! Harder!" the miko cried as she felt her lover penetrate her faster and faster into her giving her some deep strokes to add more stimulation to their pleasure.

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure as he pushed harder into her core feeling her wet walls become tense again. He picked her up and put her back against the wall fucking her at youkai speed causing the young miko to scream in pleasure. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his shoulder blades creating crescent moon shapes because of her nails. She could feel herself cream his cock over and over as he pounded the shit out of her pussy until she came hard.

"Sesshomaru!" cried Kagome as she pushed his cock out of her juices flowing out of her and bathing his length.

"Kagome!" groaned Sesshomaru as he shot cum all over her ass and the inside of her kimono. The miko held onto him as they both breathed heavily as he peeled them off the wall and began to walk toward the dojo doors.

"Sesshomaru... I love you," mumbled Kagome as she snuggled into him as he carried her like a child.

"I love you more, Kagome," chuckled the inuyoukai as he smiled to himself walking toward the inside of the castle.

* * *

 **So that was the end of chapter 3! I hope it was worth the wait. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Please review if you would like!**

 **A Lost Child From Heaven**


	6. Ch 4 - Oh, Kami!

**So I decided to fix up this chapter. I rewrote a part before the flashback and extended the end of the chapter for those who had wanted there to be a lemon. Feel free to let me know if this version is better than the original chapter I had written for this chapter.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 4!**

 **Enjoy! ^.~**

* * *

 _Utsukushiki Omoide_

 _Chapter 4 - Oh, Kami!_

The week went by quick for Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Mother was right when she said she would be back within a week because she put both the couple through a lot which seemed like hell for Sesshomaru and a tiresome obstacle for Kagome. There was a lot for the miko to learn before the mating ceremony and the ceremony of Inukimi stepping down and Kagome becoming the Lady of the Western Lands. Within the days of Inukimi's lessons, Kagome learned etiquette, inuyoukai traditions and understand their mating laws.

Today, made it day five of the preparations and the ceremonies were two days away. The couple was becoming tired of going over lessons with Lady Mother, especially Kagome. Obviously, being new to the inuyoukai customs and laws, not only was Kagome was tired, she did not feel like herself. Headaches, some nausea, more hungry than usual, quick to arousal and a few mood swings.

In the afternoon, Kagome and Inukimi were to go to the village near the castle and understand what citizens need for the next season as it soon approached. As Lady of the West, it is the Lady's right to be humble and caring toward her citizens within her lands as she rules with her Lord; a piece of etiquette information that Inukimi had shared with Kagome.

Well, let's just say the new Lady-to-be was too _distracted_ to attend to her duty.

"Oh, _Kami!_ "

The raven-haired ningen girl threw her head back gripping the purple spider silk sheets beneath her moaning sweetly. She was in bliss. She felt her silver-haired inuyoukai lover use his mouth on her clit sucking it gently as he pushed two fingers into her wet entrance careful so his claws wouldn't harm her. She bucked her hips forward groaning as he began pleasuring her more pumping his fingers into her core. She was wet and wanted more than just his torturous teasing. She needed to feel whole. She needed him inside her now.

"Stop teasing and put it in me!" she groaned as she stared at him panting and grinding feeling the rush of pleasure go through her body as he continued to play with her jewel with his mouth and penetrate her wetness.

The silver-haired inuyoukai released his mouth from her nub and looked up at her seductively fingering her pussy slowly as he watched her chest rise and fall, a blush stained on her cheeks, soft pink lips parted while she moaned. He licked his lips at her as he began to purr with pleasure. He removed his fingers from her moistened folds. Pussy grool covered his claws. He smirked at his mate shoving his fingers in her mouth making her suck her juices clean off his fingers and claws. _Always cumming whenever I touch her in any way. My little dirty vixen.'_

"Can't get enough of it, can you, my dirty little Kagome?" purred Sesshomaru as he stood up removing his fingers out her mouth and untied his bottoms. He grabbed his stiff erection stroking it up and down.

She watched as he fondled himself a bit before taking the head of his cock and tapped it on her jewel causing her to buck her hips forward, "Please... before your mother comes and drags me out of this bed! I was supposed to be in the village near the castle with her half an hour ago!"

"Hn, I know. That's why she's there waiting and we're here playing," groaned Sesshomaru while he pressed the head of his erection in the entrance to his mates pussy.

"You're such a bad boy!" moaned Kagome as she grabbed him firmly and began to sit up. Sitting up on her knees, she began to stroke his hardened cock. The young woman leaned forward taking her lover in her mouth sucking him gently. A soft growl escaped the daiyoukai's mouth as he felt her pleasure him. Kagome sucked him until she heard him groan and stopped. She turned around going on all fours. The onna looked back at Sesshomaru as she licked her lips and stared at him seductively, "Fuck me."

He growled seductively at his mate and entered deep in her folds hearing a small cry escape her pink lips. He began fucking her slow and hard watching her throw her head back. Her mouth was open wide silently screaming as she felt the daiyoukai pleasure her little cunt over and over until she came.

Sesshomaru growled deeply as he came deep into her. Holding her body close to his as she moved her head to the side revealing her mating mark on her neck to him. He began to lick the spot hearing her sigh softly.

"I love when you fuck me like a dirty little bitch," the miko purred at her lover and gave a long yawn. _'Once again I'm extremely tired but I gotta I push through this week.'_

"That's because you are a dirty little bitch," smirked Sesshomaru as he pulled out of her, both their body fluids rushed out of her and onto the sheets. "Come on let's go bathe before heading to the village. You're really late."

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you controlled yourself! You always want to fuck me everywhere!" The miko got out of their bed blushing as she made her way to their bath chamber connected to their room.

"This Sesshomaru did say he was not finished mating you," purred Sesshomaru as he followed after Kagome watching her as she merged herself into the spring.

"It's almost been two weeks!" cried Kagome as her face flushed more while she started to take a quick bath.

"Hn... you have never once told me to stop. All you've ever done was beg me to fuck you like the dirty miko you are."

"Humph!" Kagome's face became redder as she turned her back at the daiyoukai and continued to bathe herself.

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself as he shook his head. He enjoyed seeing her get embarrassed easily made him even more turned on. _'Round one complete. Round two postponed... until later.'_

* * *

"Jaken," called Sesshomaru as he walked stepped out of his bedroom chambers with Kagome following behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" screeched the imp as he ran up to his daiyoukai, "Oh thank kami! The Lady Mother was waiting for you and your mate to finish your act of coitus so Lady Kagome and she can go down to the village, but a change of plans has been made!"

"Thanks green shit for the announcement. Let the whole castle hear your dreadful voice," mumbled Kagome as she shot him a death glare.

"Why you insufferable ningen! I'll show you-!" started Jaken as he waved his two-headed staff at the miko and stopped as he heard Sesshomaru growl. "Uh, forgive me milady, Lord Sesshomaru spare my life please!"

Sesshomaru continued to growl, "Jaken, where is my mother?"

"Milord, she is having tea at the moment!" replied Jaken.

The daiyoukai growled louder and began to walk away, grabbing Kagome's hand and led her down the hall with him. He was not in the mood for his mother's suspicious behaviour. It was Inukimi's idea to have them do the mating ceremony and the ceremony for Kagome to be Lady of The Western Lands at the end of the week. In a few days, all of this will be over and he will have his castle to his mate and himself, "Tell Lady Mother to meet us at the gate. I am pretty sure mother's patience runs dry right about now."

"But, Lord Sesshomaru! The council of the House of the Celestial Moon is here! They wish to see both you and your mate. It's about the ceremonies, milord!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the kappa with an icy death glare as his eyes turned red, "What do you mean, the council is here? They're supposed to arrive tomorrow evening!"

"Lady Mother sent them a message to arrive earlier so they would meet Lady Kagome and discuss further details of the ceremony, maybe do a practice run of the ceremony, milord!"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was very pissed off, his aura was swirling with rage ready to burst. Then she looked at Jaken who stood there afraid of what his lord will do or say next. _'I guess that's my cue to take over before Jaken gets kicked through a wall.'_

"Arigatou Jaken! We will meet Lady Mother in the tea room. Lord Sesshomaru and I will summon you when needed!" said Kagome as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him down the hall. "In the meantime, you can change our bed sheets until then."

As the miko dragged the stoic daiyoukai down the hall, Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks as his eyes began to go back to normal. Kagome glanced back as he pulled her causing her back to crash into him. He wrapped his arms around her small form resting his hands on his stomach then nuzzled his nose into her neck, taking in her intoxicating scent. "Arigatou. Jaken's useless life would have ended."

Kagome smiled and rested her hands on top of his, "You're welcome. Come on, let's just get this out the way, I'm super hungry! I don't know what will happen within this meeting, but I'll do my best to follow along."

Sesshomaru spun her around and cupped her face with both hands. "Just be yourself. Beside's you're an educated, beautiful and strong woman, something different than a lot of women that this Sesshomaru has encountered in his life. It's what brought me to developing feelings and falling in love with you."

She gave him a loving look and kissed his palm, "You always know how to make me smile."

"Hn. It is this one's duty to make sure all you do is smile, not frown." Sesshomaru leaned forward, ready to kiss his mate, then the tea room shoji slid open. The daiyoukai froze dropping his hands from his mate's face and glanced at the tea room seeing his mother staring at them with a smile graced upon her purple lips. She began to giggle like a child softly. Kagome turned around and smiled nervously at Inukimi as she soon began to blush.

"It's about time you guys finished your sexual performances. You know, you two _really_ remind me of Touga and me when we had become mates a very long time ago," giggled Lady Mother as she slowly walked up to the couple wrapping her arm around Kagome's shoulder and dragged her toward the tea room. "My, my Kagome! You _really_ sound like a bitch in bed! Oh, I'm so proud my son has the Shikon Miko as his mate!"

Kagome turned fifty shades of red and laughed nervously, "Uh, arigatou Inukimi, that means a lot, I guess."

Eyebrows met with annoyance as a small tint of pink stained Sesshomaru's cheek. He stood there watching his mother cause more discomfort for him in his own home. He was shocked yet pleased. Lady Mother _accepted_ Kagome and _she accepts nobody!_ His mother being here and getting to know his mate was starting to become too much. Bokuseno's fortune was always right, but this had to end! All he wanted was to have his home back in one peace! _'The nerve of this bitch...'_

"Koiinu, hurry up and get in here! There is a change of preparations that we need to discuss immediately."

Sighing heavily now, Sesshomaru mentally prayed for kami to help him not lose his rage due to his mother around the council before entering into the room with his mother and mate. Sitting on one side of the low table and sipping on some tea, were two inuyoukai's much older than his mother. One was male having the same markings as Inukimi except for the strip on his eyelids and the jagged lightning on his cheek were black. The crescent moon in the middle of his forehead was the same colour as Sesshomaru's and Inukimi. His eyes were a deep gold that was narrowed. He wore a black kimono top with white crescent moons along the sleeves along with black hakama. His hair was white in a low ponytail draped over his left shoulder reaching the floor. His mokomoko draped down his back like a cape.

The other youkai next to him was a female. She had crimson red eyes that were narrowed with a red strip on each eyelid and side of her cheek. Her lips were painted with a red stain. She had white hair as well, but in a high ponytail with a seashell clip on the top where her ponytail starts similar to his mothers reaching the floor. She wore a matching kimono of the same colour and design as the male council's outfit. She wore a similar outer wrap around her but the colour was purple.

"Konnichiwa," said Kagome breaking the silence as she bowed respectfully to them.

"Konnichiwa ojii-sama, obaa-sama," said Sesshomaru as he bowed respectfully to them, "Dono arigatou for coming on such short notice though this Sesshomaru was unaware, thanks to Lady Mother."

The miko took a deep breath as she heard the words, _ojii-sama_ and _obaa-sama_. _'Holy shit the council is his grandparents!? This is beginning to look like a family reunion more than a meeting!'_

Inukimi growled at her son as she turned to give him a cold stare, "Have some respect for your grandparents, pup!"

"This Sesshomaru does have respect for his superiors. It is _you_ who _I_ have no respect for," the inuyoukai expressed coldly as he gave her a malicious stare. "You're the one who barged into this one's home claiming it as yours because of your status which will soon not exist on these lands."

"Sesshomaru, calm down. Maybe you and your mother should speak your differences later on. Remember we're here to talk about something important right now," said Kagome as she nervously turned to face her mate waving her hands at him so he can regain focus. She then turned back to face his grandparents. "Gomen ne, it has been an extremely long week so far, so please forgive your grandson's rudeness at the moment."

Sesshomaru's grandmother gave her a small smile, "You indeed must be his mate, your aura is indeed very strong for a ningen miko and you are quite beautiful. What is your name, dear?"

The miko smiled brightly at the elder inuyoukai, "Higurashi Kagome. I am the Shikon miko. It is an honour to meet my mate's _sofubo_."

"Ah, so you're the rumoured miko that defeated that disgusting hanyou, Naraku? You've become a popular topic to talk about these recent days since you came back from your disappearance." complimented Sesshomaru's grandfather as he gave her a fangy grin. His grandmother nodded agreeing with her mate.

"Arigato, I didn't expect others would even notice that I still existed!"

"Well, youkai's do know, little one. It is an honour to meet you," said Sesshomaru's grandfather as he slowly got up and helped his mate up. They bowed to Kagome and the male inuyoukai continued to speak in his deep voice, "I am called Lord Nao and this is my mate, Lady Inuhime. We are the council of the House of the Celestial Moon. Now let us all sit down. Drink some tea and eat some treats to calm down and go over mandatory subjects."

Agreeing, everyone sat kneeling in front of the table. Sesshomaru and Kagome positioned themselves beside one another with Lord Nao and Lady Inuhime across from them and Inukimi positioned herself alone between her son and father.

"Now where shall we begin?" asked Inukimi as she began to pour some tea into three cups.

"By you explaining everything, mother," coldly spoke Sesshomaru as he picked up his tea and leered at her.

"Very well," said the Lady Mother as she gave him an icy glance. She took a quick sip of her tea and placed it down, "For centuries now, our ancestors and all inuyoukai mate amongst each other. Though Touga may have been one of the few to do so and openly and not discreetly with a ningen, Sesshomaru you started a new path with your mate. A path of youkai and miko's being together as a union, which is not normal. As a matter of fact, it is truly messed up as we are each other's enemy. So I decided to let the council know ahead because Kagome is a very strong miko and she doesn't kill unless she needs to."

"Does it upset you both?" asked Sesshomaru as he stared at his grandparents with a blank stare. "To be mated to a miko, who would purify creatures such as us."

"To be honest, I was surprised that you of all inuyoukai's, my dear, were taking a miko as a mate, and not just any miko, the Shikon miko. Your mother said she approved and that this may be an interesting yet good change. The fact is, Inukimi is a very picky person and she accepted a ningen, let alone a miko, so ojii-kun and I accepted to arrive early to meet Lady Kagome."

Kagome who was stuffing her face with sweets, smiled again as she began to blush, "Arigatou. Wow, you guys make it seem like I'm famous."

Both elder inuyoukai's gave a small chuckle.

Sesshomaru suspiciously looked at his mother now who glanced back at him once more. "Hn... mother there is more to this, as this one assumes."

"Why must you assume I am keeping information? You can be such a pain sometimes," grumbled Inukimi and gave out a long sigh, "Not everyone is trying to deceive you, Sesshomaru."

"Iie, not everyone, but I know you would," he flatly said narrowing his eyes at her once more.

"I am sorry for keeping an eye on you, but could you trust your loving mother this one time?" she asked sweetly giving him a fangy grin.

"Iie," Sesshomaru said dryly as he went back to sipping on his tea.

Lady Mother gave him her best hurtful expression, "Oh, Sesshomaru you wound me!"

"Enough, mother," sighed the daiyoukai placing his cup back down on the table and looked back at his grandparents. "Obaa-sama, would you please tell us what mother is hiding?"

"Hai, but first mago musuko, I would like to quickly examine your mate. It won't be long," replied Inuhime as she gave Sesshomaru a sweet smile and flared her youki at him.

"Hn." The daiyoukai knew what her youki meant whenever his grandmother gave that smile. It meant for him to remain calm and know his place. He waved his hand at her and turned to look at Kagome, who was about to eat the last treat that was in the bowl, "Go on, I assure you, obaa-sama won't do anything harmful, koi."

Kagome gave her mate a small smile and nodded her head. Getting up, she went over to Inuhime standing not too far from where she was sitting. Inuhime got up and looked at Kagome from head to toe and began sniffing her. The miko became confused, _'Why is she sniffing me? Don't tell me the smell of sex is still on me?'_

Lady Inuhime's eyes went wide and looked at Inukimi who nodded her head. _'Is she really? There is no scent, but I sense another presence.'_

"Mate, do you sense what I sense?" asked Inuhime in a low voice enough for Lord Nao to hear.

"Hn." Lord Nao focused his youki on Kagome then sniffed the air and looked at Lady Mother who nodded her head once more. He then looked back at his mate and Kagome. "Hai, I sense it too."

Kagome scanned the room nervously as Sesshomaru's family members communicated very low. She then glanced back at her mate for a moment. His face was a blank expression as his eyebrows became one. She mentally took note that this probably was something he did not want happening, but since this was probably part of the procedure. At least that's what she was hoping. It was already hard enough to read Sesshomaru when his ice mask displayed on his face right now at this moment. Turning her gaze back to Inuhime, the older woman gave her a gentle smile. "Do not be afraid."

She was completely lost. What was it that they sensed and why was she being sniffed? _'What the hell is going on? The council keeps looking back at Inukimi. Clearly, I'm the reason why they were summoned a day early.'_

Sesshomaru began sniffing and looked back and forth from his grandparents and his mother with annoyance. "What is the issue? My mate smells perfectly fine. She actually bathes and takes care of her body, unlike most ningens. The only scent she is giving off is fear. It's embarrassing already to have mother interfering with my life just so she may get something out of it."

Inuhime flared her youki at Sesshomaru once more giving him another sweet smile, "Mago musuko, just a moment." She then turned and looked at Lady Mother with a serious look. "Inukimi, my daughter you are right, she is. We must have the ceremony tonight! This is _big_ news. "

The daiyoukai stood up as anger began to rise within him. "Obaa-sama, I will not be ignored in my own castle!"

Lord Nao glared at Sesshomaru giving him a small growl, "Hush, pup! The miko doesn't smell, we would have said something already if she stunk! Listen closely. _Listen_ to your mate's heart. Then try to listen to the unknown presence. Do you not sense _it_?"

The younger inuyoukai growled and did what he was told by his superior. He closed his eyes and listen to Kagome's heartbeat, then heard and felt something he _should_ have felt. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and stared at Kagome. She was pregnant and the pup had been hiding its presence! _'How? I would have known... we **all** would have known. How_ _could I have not sensed this until now?'_

Kagome looked back at her mate with worrisome. Now, she was becoming terrified. Tears began to weld up in her eyes. "Sesshy, what is it? Is there something wrong with me?"

Sesshomaru stared at her as his eyes began to soften while getting up. He shook his head as he came up to her wiping the tear that was waiting to fall from her big brown eyes, "Nothing is wrong with you, koi. You're pupped."

"I'm what?" asked Kagome as she looked more confused.

"My dear, you're pregnant," said Sesshomaru's grandmother as she gave her a smile.

"Oh, kami!" breathed Kagome as she turned to look at Sesshomaru who pulled her into his embrace, "We're having a mini-me."

"Or a Lord Sesshomaru," purred Sesshomaru as he gave her a big smirk.

She lightly tapped him and turned to face Sesshomaru's mother giving her a soft look. Now she finally understood why she did this meeting. She knew this whole time. "Lady Mother, you must have known this whole time..."

Inukimi smirked as she hummed softly, "I won't quite say I knew this whole time, child. You see, the pup is hiding its aura with your help. Your powers are concealing your pregnancy. You do not have the scent of a pregnant female, but when you're out of energy, it weakens and the pup's aura is revealed and your scent as well... I can hear its heartbeat... feel its youki growing within you now because you require nutrition. Anyway, this is why the council is here."

"You wanted to know if she really was pupped," said Sesshomaru as he glanced at his mother who nodded with a small smile curling on her lips. "For once, something good came out of your scheming."

"And now that we know, the ceremony needs to be first thing in the morning!" sang Inuhime as she clasped her hands together. "Oh! There's so much to do in such a short time."

Kagome removed herself from her mate's embrace. She was wondering how they were going to pull this ceremony off in the morning. They were already behind schedule. "Uh, don't you think that tomorrow morning is way too much of a short notice for the ceremony? Invitations were sent out that the date would be in two nights. There's no way this ceremony will be pulled off!"

"Oh nonsense!" said Lord Nao as he gave her a fangy grin. A chuckle filled the air as the older daiyoukai rested his claws on his belly. "Inukimi was pregnant when she had her ceremony with Touga when we witnessed the mating ritual ceremony. We are prepared! The guests will be showing up very late and that way, we can be prepared for the grand celebration."

Kagome nodded and gave a weak smile as she thought about her friends and her kit. She didn't even get the chance to tell them that Sesshomaru and her were an item. It had been nearly two weeks since she saw her dear friends. Sesshomaru smelt her sadness and gently touched her shoulder, "What saddens you, koi?"

"My friends in Edo... I don't want them to miss the ceremony. I didn't even tell Sango my best friend and sister, that we were courting. She must be worried and probably mad at me," said Kagome quietly as tears came to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away as the other inuyoukai's stared at her with curiosity.

"No need to worry, darling. I can get your friends to come, but it'll be the day of the celebration," said Inuhime giving her a small smile. She hummed softly and a little red dragon appeared out of nowhere. It grabbed her face nuzzling her cheek making little purring noises. She pet it gently giggling softly. "Oh, Kiko, I missed you too! I need you to do me a favour, little one."

Kiko purred and transformed into a humanoid little girl. She had short black hair with red horns popping out of her forehead and cotton candy pink eyes. She wore a black kimono with a big crescent moon at the back of the kimono, representing the House of the Celestial Moon, "Aye, milady! What services do you require from me?"

"Take this with you," said Inuhime pulling out a scroll and handed it to her, "I need you to find Lady Kagome's friends in Edo and give them this invitation that is required to be at Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome's ceremony. Explain to these guest that it is tomorrow morning, but the grand celebration is in two nights. There is a sorcery paper inside the letter. It'll help them get here in a jiffy."

"Aye!" chirped Kiko as she took it and bowed before departing the tea room.

The young couple looked at Inuhime smiling as she looked at her daughter giving her a quick nod. She rose and tugged Kagome out of her son's embrace, "Come along darling. We have _lots_ to do to make this ceremony happen! Gentlemen, make use and prepare yourself. Get ready as we will be doing the same."

"Make sure my mate eats, mother or you'll never hear the end of it from me," said Sesshomaru as he watched them leave the tea room.

"You're such a grump. She will be taken care with the help of both obaa-sama and myself. Now if you would excuse us, miserable pup," mumbled The Lady Mother as she looked back her son before sliding the door closed.

Sesshomaru growled softly and turned his head to look at his ojii-sama as he chuckled softly while getting up.

"Pup, let the women do what they do. I assure you, the young miko will be in good hands. Now that an heir is being developed within her womb, they are both being protected. Believe it or not, your mother is really excited to be a grandmother. She has been waiting centuries for this day to happen," said Nao as he wrapped his arms around the daiyoukai's shoulders. "Now come along we have lots to catch up on and we have youkai's to order around to get this ceremony in order."

"Hn, and when you mean to catch up, you mean test my strength, ojii-sama?"

"Precisely, pup and you can tell me how you managed to get the Shikon miko as your mate," said Nao as he gave him a perverted grin.

"You're despicable ojii-sama," mumbled Sesshomaru as they walked out the tea room with Lord Nao giving a hearty laugh slapping his grandson's back.

* * *

 **Two months into Kagome and Sesshomaru's courtship**

It had been a couple of months since Sesshomaru and Kagome took the next step into their relationship. Since that night when all was revealed, both kept their relationship a secret away from everyone. They decided to have meetings at sunset not too far from Edo and every meeting they had, Sesshomaru had a new gift for his lovely intended.

The miko peaked out the window and smiled to herself. It was time to meet up with her intended, _'I better get going. The sun's about to set. Sesshomaru is probably waiting for me by the well by now.'_

She quickly dressed into a soft pink silk yukata that Sesshomaru had gotten her as a gift before leaving the hut.

"Kagome!" called Sango as she peaked out of her hut with the twins poking their head out grinning. "Where are you going? It's almost dinner time."

She glanced back at her friend smiling, "I got a message from Sesshomaru. He will be taking me to a festival in the West. I believe it's a youkai village. Don't worry I'll be fine, they know a miko will be there."

Sango sighed smiling softly as she watched her continue walking, "Just be careful. I'll see you when you get back."

Kagome glanced back waving her hand as she continued walking toward the forest hiding her aura. When she got to the well, Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge of it with his hands inside his sleeves staring up at the sky's evening hues. He didn't have his armour on but wore his usual attire. His gorgeous long silver hair blowing gently in the evening wind.

He noticed his intended had arrived and stood up. Soon his gaze was on Kagome with soft golden eyes. The young miko ran up to him with a smile on her face. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sesshomaru embraced her back, sneaking her a quick kiss on her lips.

"I missed you," she said pulling back as she moves her arms around his back.

"I missed you more," said Sesshomaru giving her a small smile as he summoned his cloud under their feet. "Are you ready?"

"Hai," said Kagome as she now tightened her grip on him.

The daiyoukai took off into the sky flying with his beloved. After travelling for an hour, Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome whose head was resting on his right shoulder with her face in his mokomoko, sighing as she stared down below. He smirked as he held her tighter, causing her to look up at him smiling.

"Are we almost here?" asked Kagome softly as she stared into his hypnotic golden orbs.

"Almost," he replied as he took his thumb and caressed her cheek gently. "Would you be upset if this one takes you elsewhere and not to the festival?"

"Hmm, not really. What did you have in mind?"

He smirked as he flew them toward a mountain. "You'll see. Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

Kagome closed her eyes grinning. She liked Sesshomaru's surprises so far in their relationship and she trusted him. There had not been any disappointments in their relationship so far. No childish arguments. No bullshit. Sesshomaru was more affectionate than Inuyasha had ever been. He wasn't ashamed to protect and shower her with love. They both made compromises they could keep and Kagome was happy with just that. They were each other's best friend.

Sesshomaru dismissed his cloud and jumped down holding Kagome by her waist. As they touched the ground, the daiyoukai took her hand, "Keep your eyes closed. We are here. We just need to get inside."

"Inside of what?"

"You'll see."

Sesshomaru chanted a spell and an entrance to a den appeared. As they walked inside, a barrier was placed by the entrance of the private den.

"You can open your eyes now."

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped as she covered her mouth. She saw a well-lit den that looked like a little home. She began to explore and check out the den. Sakura petals were everywhere along the floor. To the right, there was a firepit with a boar being cooked over the fire. A little area for eating was close to the fire with a small low table and cushions with fruits, bowls and cups and chopsticks on the table to use. A bottle of sake was on the floor between the cushions. To the far left was the bedroom with a bed and a mirror and a small wardrobe to the left of the bed and a table stand with a lamp. And straight ahead in the back, there was a small hot spring. The miko turned to look at Sesshomaru who gave her a small smirk as he knew she would like the scenery.

"Sesshomaru," breathed Kagome as she gave him a loving look. "This is beautiful. Did you do all of this for me?"

"Hai, I did," said Sesshomaru softly as he approached his intended. He cupped her cheek giving her a sweet kiss on her lips. "Kagome when this Sesshomaru said I missed you, it is true. Being away from you for a week to patrol my lands, was long for me. You were always on my mind. I had a few of the best men from my army keep an eye on you. You aided in helping a lot of your citizens in your village, teaching Rin and other children so this one is aware that you had a long week as well. I missed you so much, koi, that all I want to do is take care of you. This is my next courting gift to you tonight."

The miko's eyes began to tear up as she smiled at him. It was the sweetest, most romantic thing anybody has ever done for her. "I'm lost for words... Arigatou."

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. The daiyoukai broke their kiss and stared deeply into her brown eyes, "I love you Kagome. Tonight, I am your slave. Tell me what you want, and it shall be done."

Tears of joy trickled down Kagome's face as she felt her lord wipe her tears. He was the first to confess the words "I love you" in their relationship. "I love you more... kiss me."

"Hai," he whispered as he pulled her into a deep kiss, groping her body as she grabbed onto his shirt. Kagome moaned into his mouth as his hand moved to touch her ass giving it a little squeeze. She soon felt a bit of heat come between her legs. She broke the kiss as he gave her a lustful look staring down at her. Breathing heavily, she licked her pink lips and whispered, "Take your top off. I just want you with only your hakama on right now."

Sesshomaru seductively looked at Kagome taking a step back, "As you wish, milady."

She watched him as he undressed out of his haori, revealing his muscular upper body. Kagome moaned as she began to touch his chest with one hand and the other hand run down his abs. She was getting turned on with everything. The mood that he had set in this private den and him being her "slave" for the night, oh what thoughts that ran through her head. _'Oh, my kami... I know I should be used to his muscles, but kami, I just want to lick him, eat him, suck him, kiss him...'_

He placed his hands on top of hers allowing her to keep touching. "Keep touching if this is what you want, my lady. I can smell your excitement which means your slave is pleasing his lady."

"You have no idea how excited I am," purred Kagome as she licked her lips and stopped touching as her stomach growled loudly. A blush stained her cheeks as she smiled shyly, "Maybe a meal first."

The daiyoukai chuckled softly and picked up his woman carrying her to the small eating area near the fire. "Allow me to fix that hunger problem, koi."

He placed her down on the cushion and went over to the fire pit with a bowl. "Eat some fruit while I get you something hot to eat."

Kagome nodded her head smiling watched him as he sliced some of the cooked boar with his claws and placed it in the bowl. She began to eat some grapes as he made his way back to her. Sitting beside her, Sesshomaru picked up a strawberry and placed it on her lips, "Is everything so far to your liking, milady?"

"You have no idea," purred Kagome as she stared at Sesshomaru before taking a bite. He looked like a god. No shirt, just bottoms and he was feeding her like she was a queen. Everything so far was to her liking.

"Good," said the daiyoukai as he picked up the bowl of cooked boar and chopsticks, "Open up."

She did what she was told and gladly ate the piece of meat he fed to her. Smiling to herself, Kagome got lost in her thoughts, _'Sigh, I can get used to this. I feel like the luckiest woman. I'm dating Lord Sesshomaru and he is the most romantic person I have ever met. Who knew that someone who looks scary on the outside could be so gentle and sweet to a ningen like me? I can picture spending the rest of my life with him. Me, Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo... we could be a family. An odd one but, it'll be worth it. We could have kids together... little Sesshomaru's and little Kagome's running around.'_

He continued to feed her and Kagome gladly ate as if she was already royalty. Smiling at his intended, he put the empty bowl down and took his thumb and wiped the corner of her mouth. "Better?"

"Hai," said Kagome as she blushed at him. She took his hands and held them as she got lost in his eyes. "I was wondering... do you plan on claiming me as your mate?"

"One day. Do you wish to be claimed tonight?" asked Sesshomaru as he caressed her hand staring into her eyes lovingly, "I can make it happen if this is what you desire, koi."

"Iie, I'm not sure. The whole biting part scares me as if you're supposed to be a vampire or something."

He chuckled at her response, "Then we wait until you're ready. I would never rush you. I am a man of my word. Tonight is about you, remember?"

"I know." Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "It's just, well, I started thinking about having a family with you and I was wondering if you ever want kids of your own with me? I know you consider Rin as one of your own and you know Shippo is considered my own."

Sesshomaru's face lit up as he smiled at his intended with adoration. "Of course. This Sesshomaru knows you would be a suitable mother to his pups."

The miko sighed softly as she continued to smile back then she frowned suddenly, "What if I don't give you a strong heir? Will it bother you?"

Shocked by her question, Sesshomaru frowned slightly, "Why would that even matter?"

"Because I know our offsprings will most likely be inuhanyou and I don't want you to hate our child like how you hated Inuyasha at a point in your life."

Sesshomaru gave her a hurtful look and smiled weakly. He sighed softly and cupped her cheek, "Kagome, first of all, this Sesshomaru did hate Inuyasha because of him being a hanyou, because of his mother's weak blood, but this one disliked his immature attitude and his childish ways. Inuyasha, he grew up a bit within the past four years before his death. The hatred was for father as he was the one who broke my mother's heart and broke our family by tainting it with a weak ningen. Second, I would _never_ hate our pup! This Sesshomaru would love our pup because you koi would be their mother. You're already so motherly and gentle with other children who do not belong to you; youkai and ningen. You accepted Rin and you care for her just as much as this one cares for her wellbeing. And your kit, you loved a kitsune child as if he was your own and he calls you his mother. So when the day comes and you carry my pup inside of you, this one will be an honourable man to be their father, protector and teacher."

"Sesshomaru," cried Kagome as she moved into his lap wrapping her arms around him. "Gomen ne. Could you ever forgive me for asking you such a question?"

He held her and began kissing on her neck, "You are forgiven, Kagome. Don't cry. Let us continue the rest of this night. Your slave proposes a suggestion."

"And what would that be?" asked Kagome as she closed her eyes feeling him continue planting kisses along her collarbone.

"A massage. Your body has been stressed. Allow these inuyoukai hands to relieve you." He turned her around and moved her hair from her neck and moved the yukata off her shoulders kissing it.

"Hai, that sounds like a good idea," she moaned as he began to rub her arms up and down while still placing kisses on her shoulder. Sesshomaru stopped kissing her shoulder and began to massage her shoulders earning a moan from her. Then another and another.

The miko had her eyes closed feeling him work his hands on her shoulder and arms and became aroused as she thought of him massaging her breast, then touching her between her legs. Then him making sweet love her to her. She wanted him and the way the night was going, it seemed right. Maybe it was time for them to take their relationship to the next level. Not him claiming her as his mate, but Sesshomaru taking her virginity.

"Stop," she breathed as she opened her eyes and turned to look at him with lust in her eyes.

He stopped and caressed her cheek, "Did I hurt you?"

"Iie... I want something else to be done," she said seductively as she fully turned to look at him.

"Tell me," replied Sesshomaru softly as he now watched her get up, "I will fulfill whatever you wish for, koi."

Kagome undid her obi around her yukata allowing it to drop to the ground. Then her yukata slide off her body dropping to the ground exposing her nudity as she stared at the silver-haired daiyoukai with lust, "Take my virginity... make love to me."

He stared at her lustfully as he purred with delight. She sat on his lap pushing him back as he now laid on the cushion. "Are you sure? Once I start, there will be no turning back."

"I know," whispered Kagome as she straddled her legs around him lowering herself onto him. Her nipples rubbed against his chest as his hands cupped her bottom. "I'm not ready to be marked yet, but I am ready for my first time... Just please be gentle."

"As you wish," whispered Sesshomaru and he kissed her deeply. He turned Kagome over on her back and him on top of her as they continued to kiss.

Kagome broke their kiss and looked at her lover as he opened his gold eyes to stare down at her. She began to blush as she watched him sit up between her legs making a soft growl at her.

He was in awe at the sight of Kagome in front of him. He was beginning to become hard just staring at Kagome's body. Her body was perfect for him. Her body was well developed for her age. Harden pink nipples on a large set of breast. Her curves were much more noticeable. Her stomach was slim and the patch between her legs slowly oozing out her juices. Sesshomaru gently ran his claws through her midnight tresses then brushed his fingers along her cheek. He then gently glided his hand along her neck and slowly moved his hands down between her breast. The young miko shuddered and moan against his touch as the daiyoukai continued to gently touch what belonged to him.

"Utsukushiki..." whispered Sesshomaru as he scanned Kagome's naked form. "Koi, tell me what you want me to do."

"Touch me," she whispered back blushing madly as she watched those gold orbs lustfully stare at her.

"Touch you where?" purred Sesshomaru as he began to caress his hands up and down her thighs causing a moan to escape her pink lips.

"Everywhere," she moaned as she closed her eyes feeling his claws slowly glide down the side of her body.

"Hn... my lady, can you show me where?" he huskily asked as he watched Kagome slowly open her eyes.

She grabbed one hand gently and bit her bottom lip as she moved it to her breast then made him grope it. "Touch me here... then touch me down there."

He hummed as he felt her hands take his own and brush over her chest making him squeeze feeling a hard nipple between his fingers. He massaged her breast then gently pulled on her nipples. She moaned softly as she grabbed the cushion underneath her. The daiyoukai continued to please his lady. Her scent was smelling sweeter each time a sound came from her. He then took his free hand and snaked its way to her womanhood gently brushing his fingers over her nub. She made a small cry as she slightly arched her back. Sesshomaru's erection twitched within his hakama as he began to rub her clit in small circles.

"Do you like that, milady?"

"Hai!" cried Kagome as she began to lift her buttocks off the cushion and thrust her hips forward. Sesshomaru growled with delight. He then took a finger and inserted into her flower, penetrating slow. The miko's cries got louder as she felt his finger inside of her, pumping it slowly and then felt his thumb on her clit rubbing it in circles. "Kami this feels so good! Don't stop."

"Hn, don't stop what my lady?"

Kagome whimpered as he pulled his finger out and then inserted two fingers into her to stretch her a bit. "Don't stop pleasuring me, Sesshomaru!"

"I'll never stop pleasuring you until you tell me to stop," said Sesshomaru in a deep dark tone causing his mate-to-be's eyes to roll back and make a loud moan and came on his finger as he continued to finger fuck her.

Pulling his fingers out of her pussy, he began to examine her grool on his fingers and claws. "Mmm, look at the mess you made my lady."

Breathing heavily, Kagome looked at his hands and her face flushed. _'_ _For someone who was supposed to be honourable, Sesshomaru is a perverted inu.'_

"You're such a pervert. I should just punish you and have you lick your hands clean!"

Sesshomaru snickered as a perverted smile rose on his face, "I think I may just enjoy this punishment. Your juices smell so sweet. I bet it tastes just as good as it smells. May I, my lady?"

Kagome's cheek was still flushed as she nodded dumbfoundedly and watched Sesshomaru as he now licked her juices off his fingers. Her main focus was on his tongue. The way he lapped up her juices on his claws made her want to try receiving oral sex from her lover. She was told that oral sex was better than sex from Sango and a few of the village women who brag about sex to their female friends. When he finished he licked his lips as his eyes flashed from red to gold trying to control his beast. "Oishi."

"Sesshomaru... kiss me down low."

"Kiss you down low?"

"Kami, just taste my pussy!" demanded Kagome as her face got darker while she touched her flower opening the petals to reveal more of her sweet scent to Sesshomaru. The young woman didn't even have to wait, as soon as she opened her lips, his face was already between her legs. Hungrily he abided and began to tease her entrance and clit with his tongue, flicking it on the small nub as he licked it slow for Kagome. He did it so slow his gold eyes were locked on his woman, watching her every movement like a hawk. Her head flying back as she groaned and gripped his silver hair while he continued to tease. He was so turned on and with him tasting her juices, the taste of her delicacy was all he cared about at this moment.

Kagome's eyes rolled back as she felt his tongue penetrate her pussy. "Sesshomaru! I think... I'm going to cum again!"

He felt her milk ooze onto his tongue lapping up every drop. When Sesshomaru was done, he sat up watching her catch her breath once again. He was enjoying making her squirm and cry in pleasure. He didn't know how long he was going to wait with his stiffness aching to be inside of Kagome's cunt.

"Take your pants off... I.. I'm ready," said Kagome as she gave him a small smile.

"As you wish my lady... and I apologize from now," said Sesshomaru as he took his hakama off exposing his cock to the miko.

"It's okay- Oh Kami!" Her eyes widen as she looked at his size and then saw the smirk on his face. "Sesshy... you're big! Are you sure that can fit in me?"

"It can and it will," he said very huskily as he positioned himself at her entrance. He took the tip of his erection and teased her a bit. "Tell me when to continue."

Biting her lip as she was a bit nervous. She nodded her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. Sesshomaru pushed into her causing her to cry in pain. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Sesshomaru kissed her gently to distract her from the pain while he slowly moved in and out of her. He wiped her tears away as he held her close to him while moving slow.

"Forgive me," whispered Sesshomaru as he cupped her cheek.

"It's ok," said Kagome as she gave a small smile. "It actually is starting to feel good."

"Good," breathed Sesshomaru as he began to move at a moderate pace. Sweet moans and groans filled the den as the inuyoukai and the ningen made love in the eating area of the hut.

"Harder."

"So wet..."

"Faster."

"You're getting so tight!"

"Ahh, Sessh!"

"I'm going to cum!"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Kagome!"

From the eating area to standing up. The bedroom then to the hot springs, Sesshomaru made love to Kagome all over the den fulfilling her every demand for the rest of the night.

OoOoO

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed in ecstasy as she came while being on top of him. She collapsed forward panting as she laid on his chest. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his woman and ran his fingers through her hair while catching his breath as well.

"Sessh..." panted the woman.

"Rest," he said as he closed his eyes only listening to her breathing and her heartbeat.

"Arigatou... for a wonderful gift and night," she softly said as she closed her eyes with a big smile on her face. "I love you."

"I love you more," whispered Sesshomaru smiling as well.

With that, they fell asleep in each other's arms after their first lovemaking.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **So yeah I had to rewrite it, I had a feeling I should have added the lemon at the end of this chapter so I do hope it is much better as I think so. Now I can finally focus on finishing this story.**

 **A Lost Child From Heaven**


	7. Submit to me, part one

Thank you all who have waited patiently.

I know I took a long time to bring this chapter out, but it is done.

So, this chapter is another two-part chapter. After this chapter, there will be no more flashbacks.

Anyway, here is chapter 5, part one

* * *

 _Utsukushiki Omoide_

 _Chapter 5 - Submit to me, part one_

It was going to be a long day.

Well, that's just an exaggeration, but to the stoic daiyoukai, the day had started and that's what it felt like to him. Time was moving too slowly at this moment.

Sesshomaru walked down the hallway toward the family wing of the castle after helping to set up decorations and prepare for the ceremony. The sparring match with his grandfather was not what he expected. Who would have known that the older daiyoukai would still have such stamina and strength? Then again such strength came from royal blood. The young daiyoukai was actually tired from his match and mentally sick of the peace not being here within his home. And when he meant by peace, he meant his mother being far away from him.

The ceremony is now set to be as of now this morning. He was kind of glad that he can get it over in a few hours.

Things will finally go back to the way it should be; Inukimi free.

Approaching his bedroom chambers, Sesshomaru smelt his mate's sweet scent. Finding out that she was pupped was a surprise indeed, but he was thankful. Her scent when her pregnancy is revealed was what drove his beast mad. The aroma of freshly bloomed lilacs with a hint of lavender tickled his nose. He smirked and licked his lips while entering the room. Goldeyes scanned the room to see an empty bed with no Kagome. Thanks to his super sensitive ears, he heard a splash coming from the private bath house within his bedroom quarters. A smirk curled upon his face as he stalked his way toward the shoji doors within his chambers. He knew his mate was in there bathing with the help of her personal servant, Mizu. All he had to do was get Mizu out of here and greet his mate this morning.

 _'_ _Mmm, as tired as I may be, a little pleasure would be a great way to revitalize myself this morning.'_

Sliding the door open, Sesshomaru saw Kagome sitting at the edge of the spring with Mizu washing her hair.

The ice youkai turned and looked at the daiyoukai with her dull eyes. Mizu bowed her head slightly as she continued washing Kagome's hair. "Ohayogozaimasu Lord Sesshomaru."

"Ohayo Mizu," he said as he walked inside of the private spring. "You are dismissed."

Mizu gasped as she let go of Kagome's hair and turned to look at her master. "Forgive me, milord. I cannot be dismissed yet. Lady Mother has requested that Lady Kagome is ready before she comes with the kimonos to dress Lady Kagome for the ceremony."

Sesshomaru's beast screamed in rage for him in his head. Once again, his mother was just always in the way whenever he wanted to pine his mate! All he wanted was to stop hearing her name in his home! Why couldn't she go back to the sky to her beloved castle she dominates by herself? **_'This is madness! We should be able to fuck mate whenever, wherever without mother and her damn shit causing a disturbance! This madness stops today! Right after the ceremony, her ass is out, master!'_**

 _'Silence, beast. I have this under control.'_

"I will deal with my mother," growled Sesshomaru as his eyebrows became one. "Leave. I need to be with my mate."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru." Mizu bowed and quickly left her master's bedroom chamber.

After the shoji closed, Sesshomaru began to undress while watching his mate take her small fingers and massage her hair. All he desired right now was Kagome. Having her back to him sighing happily as she continued to wash her hair turned him on. The way soft creamy skin looked against her midnight tresses, showed the arch in her back. He couldn't wait to have his clawed hands play in her hair having her moan to his touch. But most of all, the daiyoukai was more interested in sticking another hand in his favourite region. _'Finally, I can swim in my mate's pool of juices.'_

Walking up to the miko, he placed his clawed hands on top of hers, "May I, milady?"

A tiny giggle escaped Kagome's lips as she let go of her hair. The memory of him being a slave the night of her defloration played through her mind, especially the part where he lapped her juices off his claws. She blushed a bit while opening her eyes, "I was wondering when you were going to come to me, my slave."

Sesshomaru smirked as he began to wash, carefully massaging her scalp. "Naughty miko. I recall a time when this slave dominated you in that den and made you beg for this slave's touch."

"Oh hush! Ever since that night, I realized how much of a pervert you really are and it got worse as soon as we mated under the Goshinboku," said Kagome. There was a pregnant pause before they both started cackling then it died down. The miko sighed softly as she continued to feel Sesshomaru massage her scalp. "Mmm, I really missed you last night."

"I missed you too, koishii," said Sesshomaru reaching for the jug filled with water. He tilted Kagome's head back and began to pour water onto her hair rinsing the suds away. "And I apologize for taking long to be by you and our unborn pup's side. Sparring with ojii-sama was more than what I had expected. The old man still has strength left in him. I must say, it had been a while since I got to release some tension while sparring."

As Sesshomaru rinsed out the suds. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for him to finish rinsing her hair. She already accepted his apology before he even asked for forgiveness. It was no surprise that her mate didn't come to bed last night. After all, it had to do with their ceremony.

Today was probably going to be a rough day for both of them, at least they can spend this moment together before any shit hits the fan and all of hell breaks loose.

Kagome opened her brown orbs and stood up. She turned around smiling then embraced Sesshomaru's body close to hers, "You didn't need to apologize. It was a crazy day yesterday. At least you're here now and we can at least enjoy each other until your mom takes over and kicks you out of our room. You're not even supposed to be here especially when its a few hours until the ceremony."

Sesshomaru lifted the young miko wrapping her legs around his waist and stepped into the hot spring. "Which is why I'm here. This Sesshomaru can do whatever he pleases. I rule these lands and my home. Now shall we do this before it becomes too late?"

She nodded her head and kissed him hard. The inuyoukai growled playfully as he shoved his tongue into her mouth deepening their kiss. He then positioned himself inside of his mate. A long moan escaped Kagome's lips as she felt whole with Sesshomaru. Tightening her grip around her mate's neck, Kagome began to move with him. Each thrust he made, she moved down on his dick sending more ripples of pleasure within her.

"Faster..."

Sesshomaru gripped her buttocks and gave his mate what she wanted. Her scent was driving him insane as he felt her juices coat his cock. He knew he was horny but shit, Kagome seemed to take the throne this morning. A growl echoed the walls of the private spring that rippled from the miko's throat.

"Argh! Go deeper! I want to feel your balls smack my ass!"

 ** _'Damn, that was fucking hot. What else is our naughty mate going to do to us?'_**

Growling at her mate, Kagome grabbed a chunk of his silver hair with one hand and dug her nails into his shoulder with the other. Chocolate eyes bored at him hungrily so he could see how much she craved for him as well. Molten eyes burned with thirst while he pumped deeper into her. The hunger in her eyes made him want to see his beloved mate squirm while he pounded her.

Sesshomaru moved her to the edge of the spring, laying her on her back. He stopped and removed himself from her. He looked at his manhood seeing nothing but Kagome's juices coating it. A whine of disappointment came from the young woman as she wanted to feel more of his mate's cock within her. A smirk curled upon the inuyoukai's lips and rammed himself into her hard. Meowls and cries echoed the walls from Kagome. Arching her back from the pleasure she just received, the miko reached up and groped her breast.

"Sessh... oh kami... more... give me... more!" cried Kagome. She was now rolling her hips as Sesshomaru was pounding deeply into her core. Kagome was in ecstasy. The way her body responded to her mate as they continued to move in a rhythm. All of her sensitive spots were on fire aching to become pleasurable for her from Sesshomaru's touch.

The daiyoukai purred as he watched his woman's movements while he continued to pleasure her. The way she arched her back and grind on him, he could feel her juices starting to trickle down to his balls while she moved with him. Each time she rolled her hips, the tighter her walls got which made his beast want to be in control and pleasure his woman. Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red growling in pleasure. Clawed hands grabbed onto Kagome's thighs pushing her legs back as he proceeded to push deeper.

 **"Ah, such a good mate. So tight around my cock,"** purred Sesshomaru's beast as he threw his head back.

Kagome began to cry out in pleasure as she closed her eyes tightly, "Sess... I can't hold on... I'm going to cum!"

 **"That's right cum for me! Submit and cum for your alpha!"** growled Sesshomaru as he looked down at his mate while he continued to pound into her. Her eyes were closed tightly as he felt her walls squeezing him more. The miko thrashed her head from side to side as her cries got louder. As much as he would have loved to keep going, at this rate, he was going to come too as she kept squeezing around his manhood.

"Ah, I'm coming!" cried Kagome as she grabbed her breast while arching her back. She screamed and her body trembled, pushing Sesshomaru's cock out of her.

He howled as his eyes rolled back as he felt himself being removed by the force of her juices. His cock twitched as his cum shot all over her body from her face to her chest to her tiny baby ump. Panting heavily to recover their breathing, Sesshomaru leaned over Kagome, his hair curtaining around them while gripping the stones surrounding the spring with his left hand while her other hand held onto his cock as he continued to recover from his orgasm. Out of nowhere, the scent of Lady Mother seeped into their bedroom chambers. A dangerous snarl came from the daiyoukai as his eyes flashed crimson and stared at the door leading back to their bedroom chambers.

The door slid open and within seconds Sesshomaru extended his youki at his mother flicking his wrist sending his dokkaso at her. **"Mother!"**

A small chuckle came from Inukimi was she blocked his attack. "Tsk. I am not surprised to find you guys tearing each other apart just moments before the ceremony."

 **"Leave!"** growled the inuyoukai.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Inukimi shook her head as she looked at Kagome who now dumped herself into the spring. She turned and closed the door to their private bath, "You have five minutes then I'm kicking you out Sesshomaru! We have a very tight schedule this morning!"

Waiting for his mother to leave his bedroom chambers completely, Sesshomaru began to relax and have himself go back to normal. He pulled Kagome up from under the water. She panted as she looked up at him as her face flushed, "I hate you."

He purred and pecked her lips, "We have five minutes or hell will break loose again."

Kagome giggled. "Well, it was worth getting busted in the end."

"Indeed," said Sesshomaru huskily as he began to kiss on his mate's neck then stop when they heard Lady Mother snarl from outside of the chamber walls.

"Stop screwing around and hurry up!"

* * *

Working her magic, Inukimi got Sesshomaru out of his bedroom chambers in less than five minutes with him sending her death glares the moment he left his room. A ceremony was to happen and it will. She personally dressed Kagome and did her hair and makeup. Over the week of educating the miko, Lady Mother grew to like her and when the young woman told her of her origin story, she felt bad for Kagome not having her mother here to witness a beautiful thing that had to do with inuyoukai mating laws. So, she decided that she would take the place as her mother, after all with Kagome already being mated to her son, Inukimi technically was her mother now.

Lady Mother smirked as she walked down the hall toward the ceremony hall.

Her work here was almost done. All that was left was to witness the ceremony and be apart of Kagome's announcement of being the new Lady of The Western Lands. A small giggle escaped her throat as she saw Sesshomaru standing outside of the hall, glaring at her as a growl escaped his throat.

 _'Ha! He really wants me out of his home that badly? Such a miserable pup.'_ Walking past him, she gave her son a gentle smile causing him to cock his head to the side.

"What evil thoughts are chiming in your head, mother?" he asked coldly as he narrowed his eyes at her.

She laughed as she now slid, the shoji open, "No evil thought, my son. A mother deserves to see her pup in love with their soulmate and expecting their first pup in a few months... I'll see you guys in a moment, once Mizu comes with your Lady."

She stepped into the ceremony hall and closed the door behind her giving him a motherly stare. _'My son is not a koiinu no more. He has surpassed his father emotionally, mentally and physically. Touga, my love, though you may be gone, I wonder if you are just as proud as I am.'_

Sesshomaru watched his mother's expression before she closed the shoji behind her. His eyes widen as he was taken back by her stare. It was tender. She rarely gave him tenderness unless she was planning something in return and this time she wasn't expecting anything in return this time.

She _really_ was happy for him.

For the first time in centuries, Sesshomaru was happy that his mother was being sincere about her happiness for his choice and not scheming to make him happy with a different choice. A small smile rose on his lips. _'Arigatou_ _, okaa-sama.'_

* * *

Kagome stood in front of the tall mirror. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked for this moment. Inukimi really dazzled her up for the ceremony and even made sure she ate as well. The miko wore a fifteen layered silk kimono with the outer kimono, a soft cream colour with indigo trimmings along the sleeves. The back of it had The Western Land's crest. Her obi was a shade of indigo to match the trimmings of the kimono. Her hair was in a tight neat bun with just a touch of pink stain on her lips only. A hairpiece of the Western's crest rested in her bun.

Teared up as she continued to stare at herself. She was grateful that Inukimi had fixed her up. Being 500 years in the past away from her family, she knew her mother wouldn't be here for this special moment in her life. After Kagome had opened up to Sesshomaru's mother about why her family would not be able to come, she was quick to emphasize and be here for her as her mother, though technically Inukimi was Kagome's mother now that Sesshomaru and her were a couple expecting their first born months down their journey together. The young miko even opened up to Inukimi about her friends and expressed how guilty she felt for keeping her courtship with Sesshomaru from them.

Though the miko did feel alone in this moment, her Lady Mother had reminded her of why this moment is important.

 _'Don't cry, my daughter. Though we may see things differently due to our species, we are still female. It can be hard to ignore emotions especially when you wish to tell the ones closest to you, but just remember you deserve to be happy too. Life happens and you and your sister Sango both have separate lives. It's ok to not always be there for each other all the time. Now plans were changed and we may be rushing the ceremony, but you will be reunited once more. My dear, you will be graced upon and feared when the other lords and ladies of Japan see who the new Lady of The Western Lands is; you - The Shikon Miko. This is about you. The mating ceremony, you becoming Lady of The Western Lands and your little pup growing inside of your womb. This is all about you, Kagome. For once, be happy for yourself.'_

A weak smile graced Kagome's face as she wiped the tears that threatened to fall once more. ' _Arigatou, Lady Mother.'_

A soft knock interrupted the miko's thoughts. Quickly wiping her tears away and moved swiftly to the shoji, opening it to having Mizu give her a soft smile.

"Lady Kagome, it is time," softly said Mizu as bowed her head at Kagome.

"Right! Let's do this!" chirped Kagome giving her best smile to Mizu while she slipped on her zori before leaving her chambers. For once she deserved to be happy and soon the fearsome Lord of The West and she was going to be bonded for life. Though she was bonded to Sesshomaru already, with Inukimi educating the miko on why this was necessary, a bond by blood made everything official in public.

Walking down the hallway all Kagome could think about was what will take place when both her mate and herself meet the council at the altar. As much as she was nervous, she knew she would be happy with her decision. She had lost her first love and was devastated to having the most feared youkai in all of Sengoku Jedai to mend her broken heart and be her mate.

 _'Wow... though Sesshomaru and I have been married, I mean mated for a short time. I have never been so happy in my life. I have my adopted children and my very own child growing inside me. I have somewhere to belong, and I have my family with loving friends that mean so much to me. Soon I will be responsible for the West of Japan and be by Sesshomaru's side while we do this together. Sesshomaru, daitsuki.'_

Turning the corner with Mizu beside the miko, she saw her mate locking his eyes on her hungrily.

She giggled softly and dismissed Mizu with a gentle hand gesture as she sweetly gave her mate a smile, "My lord, shall we?"

Sesshomaru's beast began to purr in his thoughts as Kagome approached him gracefully resting her hands on her tiny growing stomach. _**'Grrr... mate looks sexy for our bonding ceremony, especially with her being pupped.'**_

 _'Indeed, beast, but not as sexy as when we made her our bitch,'_ thought the daiyoukai as he slowly smiled back at his mate.

 **Flashback - A Month Ago**

It was almost midday as the Lord of the Western Lands sat in his seat by his large desk full of scrolls and papers to go through. He stared at them sighing heavily knowing that nobody would be in his presence to hear such noise leave his lips. He had come back from going to a meeting in the Northern Lands with the young prince Kouga and patrolling the border of his lands. He had not seen his beautiful intended for a few months now and missed her terribly, especially his beast. After that night of taking his mate to be's virginity, all he ever thought about was her sweet moans and his name dripping off the tip of her tongue while he made love to her every inch of that den every time he had time to himself.

His beast stirred as he thought about Kagome revealing her nudity to him begging him as her slave for the night to make love to her and not claim her as his mate. _**'She needs to be claimed... I miss mate's tight, wet -'**_

 _'Don't remind me now, beast. All of_ _this paperwork needs to be dealt with,'_ growled Sesshomaru as he felt his cock beginning to harden off the thought of his miko naked on top of him.

 _ **'We haven't seen mate in two months! Every time we get a break, who do we think of first? Mate. And we miss her scent, her touch, her body... We need to be inside of mate and mark our bitch. Let us just see mate. Mate probably misses us just as much.'**_ pleaded the beast.

The daiyoukai growled again. He hated it when his beast was right... He really ached for the miko's touch. _'Fine, I will depart for Edo midafternoon.'_

His beast celebrated in his thoughts while Sesshomaru began going through as much of his paperwork before departure.

OoOoOo

"Jaken," called the stoic lord as his deep voice echoed in his study as he stood up from his seat and began to walk toward the door.

The little imp rushed inside of the study bowing before him, "Hai milord you called your lowly servant?"

"I will be stepping out. I shall be back late tonight," said Sesshomaru in a monotone voice as he looked down at the kappa youkai who was before his feet.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru. But, uh, where are you going, milord? You just came back from patrolling the border and visiting the Northern Lands." said Jaken as he gave him a nervous stare.

The daiyoukai walked past Jaken and looked back smirking at him before leaving the study, "I need to bring my mate home."

"M-ma-mate!" cried Jaken as he watched him walk down the hallway gracefully, "But Lord Sesshomaru! You swore you would never take a mate! Why claim a mate all of a sudden?"

Sesshomaru gave Jaken a dangerous growl causing the imp to stop his fuming instantly as he continued on his way. "Do not question me, you foolish imp!"

OoOoOo

The silver-haired inu daiyoukai arrived in Edo by sunset heading toward the old miko's village. Walking out of Inuyasha's forest, Sesshomaru smelt his mate's scent and a wolf's scent in the area. _**'Mate could be in trouble.'**_

"Hn." He released his youki warning other youkai's in the area to know not to intrude or approach if so, taking the risk meant death for them. The daiyoukai approached near the village where his ward and mate-to-be lived seeing Kagome embracing Lord Kouga of the Northern Lands at the outskirts of the village.

He froze growling as his eyes began to bleed red. His youkai markings and fangs enlarged and he bared his fangs at them.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru letting go of Kouga as her eyes widen with shock, "Sesshomaru calm down! Kouga's just a friend!"

Kouga turned around letting go of the miko and stepped out the way staring at Sesshomaru with his indigo eyes giving him a cheeky grin, "Yo Ice Prince! We were just talking abou-"

The enraged inuyoukai moved at great speed sending a fist right to Kouga's left cheek. Kouga stumbled a bit as Sesshomaru then gripped his left shoulder with his right hand digging his claws into his flesh melting it with his acid as he kept punching him in the face.

Kagome stood there in horror as she watched Sesshomaru beat her friend's face in. All she did was hug Kouga. What was so wrong for giving him a hug? She took a deep breath and began to scream at him. "Sesshomaru! That's enough! Kouga's just my friend!"

Sesshomaru stopped as his fist was about to make contact with his face once more. He looked at Kagome who stared at him with anger and afraid. His beast growled softly then looked down at Kouga who spat blood on the ground and growled at him. He let Kouga go, giving him a deadly glare. **"NEVER touch what is mine, wolf! Leave this village at once! If you wish to see my intended, it'll be through me only!"**

Kouga keh'd at him wiping the blood from his lip and looked back at Kagome before departing, "I'm outta here, Kags. Thanks again for delivering my pups. Ayame and I are in your debt."

Kagome did not say anything but nodded as she watched Kouga leave then looked back at Sesshomaru who began to go back to normal with a cold look in his eyes as he stared into her brown eyes. His beast saw a threat in the wolf, not Kagome's intentions which were purely innocent and platonic toward the wolf prince. Sesshomaru reached out and cupped her cheek gently then let it go as he frowned. He wanted to hold her. Caress her body. Take her right here right at the outskirts of the village, but that wolf stench had to go! She belonged to him and he had missed his miko.

"Kagome go bathe. You reek of that vermin of a wolf. I'll be waiting by Goshinboku for you."

She stared at him as her jaw began to clench. She was trying so hard to not make the situation worse and she knew she couldn't stay mad at him, she missed him and he was here. Her anger and arousal lingered around her causing her sweet scent hit Sesshomaru's nostrils. Her cheeks flushed as she stared into his golden eyes that held so much emotion at the moment. She could tell he desired her but truly wanted to minge his sent with hers to rid of the Kouga's scent. She nodded as she understood that she had to get rid of the scent of another male off of her so his scent could mingle with hers once again. He hummed as he turned around and walked away from her.

When Sesshomaru walked to the Goshinboku, he stared at the tree waiting for his intended to meet him. He studied the tree looking at the tiny hole from the impact of the arrow that impaled his half brother over a half a century ago. Remembering the information that was received to him from his retainer and Kagome explaining why the tree was sacred, he thought of his late half-brother. Was he ever as protective as he claimed he was over Kagome? Did this ningen girl cause such possessiveness when another male interacted with, even a platonic hug? Would his kind-hearted intended forgive him, though, through his beasts eyes, Lord Kouga of The Northern Lands was a threat?

 _'Little brother, did this miko cause you obsession that even a simple touch from a male friend would want you to crush them to their death?'_

Letting out a quiet sigh, the inuyoukai heard and smelt his intended's approaching the area. Kagome slowly made her way beside him she turned to look at him as anger flared within every fibre of her. "You know you can be such an ass Sesshomaru! Kouga is my friend! You had no right to attack him like that! I'm not some property you can just claim just because you had a silver spoon in your mouth your whole life!"

He turned to look at her, gold eyes boring into her chocolate brown eyes. She truly didn't understand why he attacked the wolf in the first place. He was an inuyoukai and they had different methods when it comes to courting. Inuyoukai's mated for life and are extremely protective of who their beast has fallen in love with. In this scenario, his beast was already in love with Kagome. Already claiming her as his by scent, his beast needed to mark her so other male youkai's will never lay a finger on what does not belong to them. And Sesshomaru knew _no_ youkai would mess with him unless they were foolish to be executed to their death within seconds. But Kagome was ningen, how could she possibly understand that any male touching her while she is being courted especially to a daiyoukai, was a challenge for a claim? "You do not understand. You were out of line."

"I don't understand?!" yelled Kagome as she started to jab him in the chest. "Listen here Mr. I have a stick up my ass, you acted like a complete insecure person by attacking Kouga because we hugged! How do I not understand that and the fact that _you_ were out of line!"

He grabbed her hand growling softly at her as he soon turned her back toward his chest. He pressed his body against her back, growling in her ear softly. He then gave her a nip on her neck where he would mark her and spoke in his deep tone. "First of all, this Sesshomaru is _never_ insecure, koiishi. You don't understand youkai mating laws, especially inuyoukai laws. A touch from another male is considered to be intimate. _You are mine!_ No male should be putting their hands on you, unless it is I! Kouga knew you were my intended and yet he still touched you! You are to be this Sesshomaru's mate... nobody else's. The only person you should crave to touch you in any way is, I. Now... submit to your alpha. Submit to _me!_ "

Kagome shuttered against him as he licked her neck. She turned her head more, revealing her neck to him accepting to submit to her fault. The daiyoukai snaked a hand inside of her clothing grabbing a nipple and began to play with it. He felt her relax in his embrace as his favourite scent between her legs tickled his nose. She sighed softly allowing a moan to escape her lips, "Gomen ne, Sesshy... I did not know. My intentions weren't bad. Kouga travelled back with me to make sure I was safe. I had stayed a week to help his mate, Ayame deliver her pups and help for the first few days for her to get adjusted to motherhood. He simply was happy that they were all healthy and alive."

He knew she wasn't lying. He knew she was just being her kindhearted self. But the wolf, he knew better than to touch what belonged to him. "This Sesshomaru knows your intentions were pure and innocent. I should have not been so angry, but my beast could not stand another male touching my beautiful Kagome."

The miko turned around and looked into his eyes blushing madly as her hands cupped his face with both hands. "It's okay. What's done is done. I'm just glad you're here with me now. I've missed you so much. All I could think about was you being inside of me making love to me over and over."

He purred with delight nuzzling his face in her hands as he closed his eyes. He breathed in her sweet scent. Smelling her arousal was like an addiction. "Hearing you say you missed this Sesshomaru is all I need to hear, koiishi. I miss being inside you too. Making love to you every single inch of that den that night before attending to my political duties was not enough. Every time I was alone, my first thought was fucking that pussy. I needed to see you. I need you by my side... I need my mate."

"Oh, Sesshomaru. I need you more... I love you so much," whispered Kagome as she kissed him deeply letting go of his face while resting her hands on his chest.

They continued to kiss hungrily, groping each other. Sesshomaru was the first break heir kiss, implanting kisses along her neck and collarbone. The miko moaned as she felt him loosen up her haori before dipping his head taking a nipple in his mouth while his hand still played with the same breast that caused her arousal. She groaned as she massaged his scalp while he tended to her breast. Kagome began to untie his armour allowing youkai bones of armour to drop on the ground. The daiyoukai stopped playing with her chest allowing her to open his kimono revealing his muscular upper body. She licked her lips at him as she ran her hands over each muscle, earning a purr from him. Kagome kissed his chest moving down south placing soft kisses until she reached his hakama. Untying the bottoms allowing them to drop, she was welcomed by his large erection.

The raven-haired miko gently ran her index finger along his member earning a small whine from Sesshomaru as it twitched from her touch. She giggled as her cheeks flushed opening her mouth she licked him gently before placing him in her mouth and moving her hands up and down on his shaft earning a groan from him.

"Kagome..." moaned Sesshomaru as his clawed hands nested in her hair.

She looked up at him as he looked down at her lust in his gold eyes as she continued to suck his dick. Soon she stopped and got up stroking it as she continued to look at him and whispered, "Lord Sesshomaru your cock is so big. Oh, how I missed it inside of me, milord."

"Don't be such a tease, koi. It is this one's job to tease you."

"Mmm, not tonight, Fluffy."

"Hn. That's what you believe, my little miko."

Sesshomaru growled as he undid her hakama, the loose pants dropping to the ground. He turned Kagome around and pushed her forward allowing her ankles to be free from the pants then pulled her haori off as she faced the Goshinboku. Holding onto the tree now, he turned her head kissing her deeply this time, shoving his tongue in her mouth playing tug of her war with her tongue. Clawed hands roamed up her thigh as it soon disappeared between her legs, fondling her clit earning a cry against his mouth. He purred as he took his cock with his freed hand taking the head of his cock and rubbed her moisten entrance before plunging himself inside of her.

The couple made a long moan as they felt each other become one. Kagome gasped suddenly as the daiyoukai pulled himself out of her completely then rammed back inside of her, hitting her g-spot making the miko cry. "Ohhhhh!"

He did it over and over again until she got lost in the pleasure he was giving her. He studied her while he continued to fuck her from behind.

She was naked. Holding onto the tree for balance as she was bent over having her legs spread wide. Sweet moans escaped her swollen pink lips as she felt ripples of pleasure go through her body. The feeling of his cock driving deep into her hitting her spot after each stroke he thrust into her pussy felt so good. Her juices trickled down her thighs as he continued to penetrate her, fucking her at moderate speed.

"Harder!" she moaned as she turned her head to look at the half-dressed male behind her.

Sesshomaru stared at her purring going harder giving his miko what she wanted. He watched her throw her ebony locks back as a groaned in pleasure. She closed her eyes, arching her back, he gripped her waist as he picked up the pace. He could feel her body starting to tense. He groaned as he grabbed her, pulling her close to him, penetrating her faster.

Kagome let go of the tree crying in pleasure. Clawed hands grabbed her breast gently groping them and pulling on her nipples. She was in bliss. The way he had touched her spots caused her to become wetter. She could hear her juices as his thighs kept slapping her ass every time he pulled in and out of her. Groaning softly, she felt his tongue glide across her collarbone. Her eyes rolled back shuddering in his arms, "Ah... please don't stop! Make me cum!"

He purred gently in her ear, "I'm going to do more than just make you cum, my little miko." The daiyoukai drove himself deeper into her, taking a hand off her breast and he lifted her leg.

"What... are you... ah, going... to do?" she cried out as she threw her head back on his chest. Her arousal was flaring as she thought of all the dirty things her lord would do to her. Her body continued to tense as she getting closer to coming.

He growled as he felt her pussy tighten even more. He continued to fuck deep into her core, hearing her sweet cries of pleasure continue to fill his sensitive ears. He smirked at her question and whispered in her ear seductively, "I'm going to make you my bitch."

The miko's eyes rolled back as her body tensed and shook. She screamed juices running down his cock and his balls as she came. Sesshomaru groaned as he pushed himself as deep as he could releasing his seed into her and sinking his fangs into her neck claiming her as his.

After pulling out, Kagome stared at the daiyoukai cheeks flushed as she put her miko clothes on. He gave her a smirk showing his fangs as he was now fixing his armour.

"So what now?" she asked as she continued to stare at her lord blushing.

He came up to her cupping her cheek gently with his soft hands, "I'm taking you home where you belong with me in the Western Lands."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Alright, so that was part one of chapter 5!

I will do my best to post the next chapter.

 **A Lost Child From Heaven**


	8. Author's Note, Yes I am Alive Still

Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone! Yes I know it's been forever since I updated this story. I have not forgotten this story or any of you guys. I have been going through a lot in my life at the moment and I'm not going to lie, I've been pretty depressed. My love life has put a huge toll on my mental health that I was not able to publish the last chapter which is part 2 of chapter 5. Love is what gives me the strength to write and my heart does not have love in it at the moment, just hatred. I do plan on finishing it hopefully around New Years. Writer's block is a bitch, but I am getting passed it. I am working on other stories that I will post in the new year, it is just difficult writing a marriage scene at the moment... there may be changes to this story. I may have to exclude that part and skip to having the rest of the inutachi at the celebration.

Until then, ja-ne

 **A Lost Child From Heaven**


End file.
